


Mr. Winchester

by bluefallenfandomwallflowers



Series: The Mr. Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the tags from the past two parts, Angst, BAMF Dean Winchester, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I promise I'm coming back, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Smart Castiel, Stealthy Castiel, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefallenfandomwallflowers/pseuds/bluefallenfandomwallflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean grabs Cas' face, clutching him like nothing else matters.<br/>Because right now, nothing else does.<br/>"When I'm with you I feel warm, Cas, warmer than any other person has ever made me feel in my entire life," Dean whispers, pressing his forehead against the love of his life's.<br/>Cas finally looks up, his blue eyes unclear, glassy. He might not even be listening, but Dean doesn't care. He just has to tell him before it's too late.<br/>Because what if there is no tomorrow?<br/>"You make me feel unbreakable and warm," Dean confesses, closing his eyes. "And I never want to be cold again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the covers and across an ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, bumblebees.
> 
> After that cliffhanger, I'm sure you have all been planning to riot and take over my house and break my laptop, but alas! You can cancel those wretched plans, for the next installment of _The Mr. Series_ is out!
> 
> So, without further ado...
> 
> I present to you _Mr. Winchester_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT BE MAD AT ME, HERE, TAKE MY FLUFF *throws you pillows*
> 
> Wait, that's not what- guys- hey- *is attacked by flaming pillow throwers*
> 
> OKAY, I GET IT.
> 
> JUST READ THIS! ENJOY!

“You nervous?”

“No.”

“Cas…”

“Yes. I am very nervous, Dean, and you are not helping.”

“Sorry.”

Silence.

“You shouldn’t be nervous, Cas. You’ll get the job. They won’t be able to resist you.”

“You have too much faith in me.”

“I know you well enough to put _all_ of my faith in you, sweetheart. Trust me, you’ll get it.”

“You will be sorely disappointed when I don’t.”

“Cas…”

“Shut up and just hold my hand.”

________________________________

Everything goes still as Sam chokes on his own blood.

“No!” Dean screams, panic rising in his throat as his whole world shatters right in front of him.

The demon laughs and pushes Sam over, heading towards them with an evil smile on her face, Sam’s blood dripping from the edge of the blade. All Dean can do is watch as Sam clutches at his throat, the blood gushing out from between his fingers as he shakes and convulses on the asphalt.

“You bitch!” Gabriel yells, anger and grief present on his face. An angel blade appears in his hand as he and the demon meet in the middle, beginning to swipe at each other with their respective knives.

Cas says something Dean doesn’t hear and yanks on Dean’s shirt roughly, and then they’re running towards Sam.

Sam. _Shit_.

Nothing feels real as Dean falls to his knees next to Sam’s still body, watching as Cas grabs Sam’s face, checking his pulse, pulling his shaking fingers away and clutching Dean’s wrist.

“Dean…” Cas whispers.

Dean stares for a moment at his brother- _fuck, that’s his beautiful baby brother lying there, unmoving_ \- before standing abruptly and turning towards where Gabriel and the demon are dueling, circling each other like predators, the demon unaware that she is now the prey. “You sick son a bitch!” He yells, his voice breaking and his anger snapping him into action.

The demon side sweeps Gabriel and he falls to his side, holding up his blade in defense, but his vessel is too weak and delicate to do much to prevent the assault. The demon’s own knife is about to swing down upon him, but Dean launches himself at her and they go tumbling to the ground.

“Get the fuck off me!” she shrieks, clawing at Dean’s back. “You idiotic moron!”

Dean ignores her and tries not to yell at the pain growing from where she rips her nails into his back, as he pushes her down into submission. He finally wrenches the knife from her hand and before she can say another word, he’s thrusting it into her heart.

With a wretched scream, the demon shakes and burns bright as her insides light up, her face frozen in horror and surprise. The corpse falls back, dead and empty, but Dean pulls out the blade just to stab it back in. He’s barely aware of Cas yelling his name and Gabriel gripping his shoulder as he just keeps digging deeper and deeper into this sudden despair that has washed over him.

Shit, he almost feels like he has the Mark again.

_It couldn’t last for long, could it?_ A dark part of his brain whispers menacingly. _This happiness… Sam… Even Cas will be gone someday, and you’ll be left alone. Again._

He yells in rage and feels blood spraying on his face, wet and warm. Too familiar.

Then Cas is prying him off of the body, saying something in his ear, but Dean doesn’t hear. It sounds like the world has gone quiet from his agony, like he is forever numb and even Cas’ hands on him can’t bring him back to the present.

“Dean, you have to listen to Gabriel,” Cas pleads, grabbing his face and looking right into his eyes. “Look. Dean. You have to look.”

Cas turns him towards Sam, but Dean squeezes his eyes shut. “I- I can’t. I can’t look at him, Cas, I can’t, how-”

“Open your eyes,” Cas whispers desperately, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulder as he presses his chest up against his back and pressing his lips to the nape of Dean’s neck. “Dean, look. Everything is okay. Everything’s fine.”

Dean sobs, because he can’t even believe him. He digs his head into Cas’ chest and tries not to freak out. He shouldn’t be this broken, this emotional. But he is and _God_ , he can’t freaking get through this. How can he do this without his little brother, without Cas…

“Dean!”

He gasps and jumps, almost hitting Cas in the face with his arm as he hears Sam’s voice.

Dean looks up into Sam’s face and shakes in Cas’ arms, so in disbelief that he barely registers the small and reassuring smile on his brother’s face.

Blood is thick on the front of Sam’s shirt and his neck, but he’s _smiling_. Actually smiling. What the f-

“Dean, hey,” Sam says gently, crouching down. “I’m alright, man. Gabriel healed me. I’m okay.”

“You- I don’t-” Dean scrabbles for words and he’s so freaking confused, because a minute ago Sam was gone, forever lost from him and he can’t do it, he can’t _believe_ this and…

“Dean!” Cas yells as Dean shoots up and attacks Sam- _who isn’t Sam, it can’t be_ \- cursing and yelling jumbled sentences that don’t even make sense.

“Shit, Dean!” Sam yells, blocking his fists and rolling them over until he’s on top. “It’s me! I swear! Calm down!”

“Get the hell off me, you monster!” Dean yells. “Cas, dammit, help! Shit, baby, you can’t- you have to-”

“Gabriel-” Cas begs, voice cracking.

“I’m on it, baby bro.”

Suddenly, Gabriel is looming over them, a skinny little boy, his hand reaching towards Dean’s face. “Hey, hey, don’t you fucking dare!” Dean growls, shaking, trying to shrink away. “Cas, shit, Cas…”

Warm fingers brush over the wrinkles in his forehead and he makes a strangled noise as a warm feeling washes through him, diminishing the rage inside of him and causing him to grow sleepy.

“Cas…”

Then he’s slipping away.

________________________________________

“Ah!” Cas screams, giggling like a psychopath as Sam splashes cold ocean water all over him using his ginormous hands, and it doesn’t help that he towers a couple feet above. “That’s an unfair advantage!”

Sam grins and grapples for Cas’ arm, but he’s like a snake, zipping through the water and trying to get far away as possible.

Dean watches from the shore as he soaks up the sun, laughing at his outstanding boyfriend and his idiot of a brother. He loves these guys so much, so freaking much, and being out here under the warm sun and in front of the deep blue waters, having fun with each other and messing around is all Dean can ask for.

He watches as Cas tries to run away, but Sam tackles him and they disappear under the water. Dean takes a sip of his beer and waits for them to ascend.

“So this is what you dream about, huh?”

Dean curses and spills beer all over himself, whipping his head around to stare at the newcomer next to him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He groans, tearing off his beer-soaked shirt and glaring at the demon.

Crowley doesn’t answer. He stares out at the ocean towards Sam and Cas, smiling strangely. He’s wearing a ridiculous pair of expensive looking sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt covered in pink flamingos and flowers, a pair of shorts and flip flops.

And to Dean, it’s pretty strange, seeing the freaking King of Hell sitting next to him on a Barbie beach towel, sipping on some sort of alcoholic beverage like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“No, really, what the hell man,” Dean says, growing more and more annoyed by the second.

Crowley sighs and turns his head towards Dean, pushing his shades to the edge of his nose and peering over them at him. “Darling, you do realize that we are inside your pretty little head, right?”

Dean frowns. He looks back over at Sam and Cas, who have reappeared, then around him and he finally realizes that the only thing around him is the ocean and sand. Miles of sand behind him and miles of ocean in front of him.

A dream…

Of course. That makes sense, actually, considering Dean is somehow wearing another t-shirt, a clean one this time, the one bunched up in his hand suddenly gone with a simple thought.

“Huh,” Dean says, licking his lips and cocking his head to the side.

With a smirk, Crowley leans back on his elbows and tips his chin up towards the counterfeit sun. Dean finally realizes that it’s not actually warm out and he can’t really smell the salt in the air. It’s more of a faint candy scented type of dream and then he remembers.

“Dammit,” he groans, rubbing his eyes and trying not to cringe.

“We have to talk,” Crowley says.

“Yeah? About what exactly?” Dean says sharply, throwing his empty beer bottle somewhere behind him.

“Hey, don’t get irritated with me, squirrel!” Crowley sits back up and raises his hands in defense. “I would just like to make an itty bitty proposal.”

Dean sighs and throws himself back on his towel, throwing his forearm over his eyes in exasperation. “And what’s that, Crowley? How you’d like to screw us over again? Help us bring in another big bad that we have to take care of all by ourselves because you’re a coward?”

“For your information,” Crowley spats, voice getting all high and pitchy like it does when he’s getting defensive, “I saved your ass not even a two months ago! _You_ should be thanking _me_.”

Dean turns his head to look at him with the highest scrutiny, and scoffs. “Um, no.”

“You-”

“I’m not in the mood, Crowley,” Dean cuts him off, glaring. “I just don’t have the capability to deal with your crap today.”

Crowley snaps his mouth shut and stares at the ocean. Dean goes back to resting and listening to dream Cas and Sam laugh.

“I would like to offer you something in return for my mother’s demise,” Crowley gets out quickly before Dean can say anything.

Dean pops open an eye and holds his breath. “After the utter _hell_ she has put me through, she deserves to die,” Crowley continues, voice growing darker. “Maybe if you and Moose-”

“Can’t we just talk about this another day?” Dean grumbles, cutting him off. Again. “Right now, I’m having a pretty damn good dream and when I wake up, I’ll probably be pissed at everyone and I don’t plan on starting now.”

Crowley sighs again. “Fine.”

“Really?”

“ _Yes._ ”

They sit in silence as Dean tries to imagine the sound of the waves crashing against the beach and seagulls, cooing or cawing or whatever they do, circling above him.

“I do believe it is time to rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” Crowley suddenly says, glancing around and giving Dean and unexplainable grin.

Dean sighs and then the dream fades, along with the ocean, his family and the King of Hell.

________________________________________

Dean blinks awake slowly, his limbs feeling sated and mind surprisingly refreshed. He rolls over and nuzzles into the pillows, wrapping the blankets tight around himself and deliberately trying not to think of anything that could ruin his mood.

It’s sort of strange how freaking _good_ he feels right now. Well-rested, sort of fuzzy, and like he wants to go rolling around in a field of daisies and rainbows and cute little puppies that will lick his face and hands and give him cookies that they made in their mini easy bake ovens…

“Dean?”

His eyes open slowly, steadily, and he sort of expects to suddenly burst out in a fit of maddening pain and agony, but he feels great. Awesome, even.

And Dean definitely feels a helluva lot better looking up and seeing Cas sitting next to him, his hair a mess and a book balanced in one hand while the other touches Dean’s face tentatively.

“Hey,” Dean says groggily, smiling sleepily and sliding closer to Cas and his warmth.

Cas scoots down the bed until he’s on his side, running his fingers up and down Dean’s arm. “Are you feeling okay?” He asks softly.

“I feel awesome,” Dean says, closing his eyes again and tucking his head under Cas’ chin and breathing in his fresh and familiar scent. “Even better with you here.”

Cas hums appreciatively. They lay in the quiet of the dim room for a moment, listening to each other’s breaths, Dean’s nose snug against Cas’ collarbone. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about what happened back there,” he whispers innocently.

Cas laughs silently, Dean feeling it against his chest, and tousles Dean’s hair. “I didn’t think so.”

“Ha.” Dean sighs and kisses Cas’ clavicle, running a hand under his t-shirt and feeling the smooth skin underneath. “I can’t decide whether to kick your ass or kiss you until you suffocate,” Dean murmurs.

“I hope that you’re kidding.”

Dean smiles and rolls Cas onto his back, clambering on top of him and latching onto his neck with his teeth, drawing a hiss out of the other man’s lips. “You know I am, sweetheart.” He rises above Cas, studying his messy hair and the stubble dotting his jaw. “Maybe.”

“You’re insufferable,” Cas groans, cupping his cheek and rolling his eyes lovingly. He then yanks Dean down and kisses him hungrily, moaning lightly and gripping the back of Dean’s thigh. “I need you,” Cas breathes into his mouth, already pushing Dean’s shirt up and rolling them over to where he’s on top.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean answers between the union of their lips, the heat rolling in the pit of his stomach already beginning to coil tight inside of him.

They strip each other of their clothes, kissing heavily and Cas gasping beautifully, eliciting words of pure wont from Dean’s throat, deep throated moans, things that Dean didn’t even believe he was capable of. It’s different and new, but after all they’ve done so far, it’s almost humorous.

They giggle as Dean rolls on the condom, his fingers fumbling and his neck hurting from straining to see, and Cas kisses the little pouch of fat on his tummy, telling him how much he loves it before gripping him in his hand.

Cas snorts when Dean bangs his head on the headboard in shock and Dean kisses him heavily, laughing and moaning.

They spend another few minutes making out before Dean is on his back and Cas is on top of him, kissing him soft now, whispering his name and making exquisite noises that drive Dean crazy as he throws his head back on the pillows.

_Shit_ , Cas looks so beautiful like this. Lean stomach, fluttering eyelashes, a hand pulling at his own hair… Dean finishes way quicker than he would have liked, but he doesn’t mind. It means getting to watch Cas without too many distractions, gripping his hips and anchoring him down.

When Cas finally collapses on top of him, sweaty and breathing hard, Dean doesn’t let him pull away. It’s a little stuffy and uncomfortable, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Until…

“Wait, where the hell are we?”

Cas lifts up his head slowly, still grasping for air, and glances around. “Oh. We are in a motel.”

“Honey, I obviously realize that,” Dean says, narrowing his eyes and snorting.

Cas grins and kisses Dean’s tattoo, resting his cheek on his chest. “Sam drove us all here after what occurred earlier. They are a few rooms away.”

Dean nods and then remembers what happened _before_ Gabriel zapped him unconscious… Sam, dead and bloody, that demon bitch standing over him with a haunting grin.

He squeezes his eyes shut and involuntarily shudders, resting his hand on Cas’ back and trying to not think of anything except this moment. No use ruining a perfectly good night… Or day. Whatever time it is.

“Hey.” Cas props himself up on Dean’s chest with his elbow, peering down at him with concern. “Is everything okay?”

He runs his fingertips over Dean’s face soothingly, but Dean smiles, smoothing a hand up Cas’ back to his shoulder, sculpting it over Cas’ bicep. “Yeah, everything’s perfect.”

“Don’t lie to me, Dean Winchester,” Cas says sternly, booping him on the nose with his forefinger. “I can see it in those pretty eyes of yours.”

Dean snorts and presses the left side of his face to the pillow beneath him. “I had a visit from Crowley when I was out,” he admits.

Immediately, Cas freezes up. “What did he say,” he asks quietly.

“Just wanted us to go on a freaking suicide mission to kill his mother, is all.” Dean rubs his forehead as Cas nudges Dean’s legs open to fit more comfortably. “We can never get a freaking break…”

“Wait, you’re not planning on _going_ are you?” Cas asks, voice suddenly less sated and more business-like.

Dean opens his eyes to see Cas’ glare, full and deadly. “Hey, hey, calm down, hon. We haven’t even gotten all the details yet…”

“Dean…”

Dean scoots up into a sitting position and runs a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. “Can we just not argue about this now? I just want to be with you for a while and worry about everything else later.”

Cas looks up at him for a second before nodding. “Of course.”

“Good. Cool. Well, what do you- _Oh, Cas!_ ” Dean is cut off by Cas sliding down his body and doing a few things that prevent both of them from saying anything, really.

“I guess we’ll, um, oh shit, yeah, we’ll do this.”


	2. Betrayal and trust in golden eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebees-
> 
> I know I am updating way later than I have said in the past. But lately, my life has been insane. My family is sort of falling apart and even though this fic is where I can let out all my Destiel feels and Fangirl-ness, I was quite too sad to write much.  
> But I'm updating now! :)  
> Hopefully it's good. Constructive criticism is welcome because I do want to become a better writer. 
> 
> Any typos that are pointed out will be fixed quickly so help me out pleeeease!
> 
> Enjoy!

After taking a quick shower together, Cas informs him that it is almost eleven in the morning and that they should meet Sam and Gabriel soon to regroup. So after pulling on fresh pairs of jeans and multiple shirts, Cas leads him to the little café across the street where they’re supposed to meet.

Sam and Gabriel have taken to a little booth in the back, even though barely anyone else is occupying the café, and when Cas and Dean walk in Sam abruptly stands. “Dean,” he starts, but Dean cuts him off by pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Sammy,” Dean says gently, patting him on the back.

Sam nods as they separate, smiling. “I thought I was a goner,” he admits, scratching the back of his head. “Luckily Gabe was there.”

Gabe sips on what Dean supposes is chocolate milk, looking up at them all with big golden eyes. “Don’t thank me just yet,” he says, smiling awkwardly. “I need some help getting back to my normal, uh, _look_.”

Sam slides back into the booth next to him while Cas and Dean occupy the other. “Okay, spill the beans, kid,” Dean says gruffly, staring at Gabriel intensely.

Despite Gabriel saving his brother’s life, Dean still believes that the archangel brings trouble. Things have never ended well when situations involved him and Dean wasn’t one to forgive too easily, especially not a higher being who can’t even seem to act like a normal adult for one minute. And he was supposedly dead less than twenty four hours ago, so Dean doesn’t even know how any of them can trust him. He brought the demon to them and the knife to Sam’s neck and Dean isn’t forgiving when it comes to others hurting his family. So unless Gabriel gives him a very good reason that involves peach pie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream, Dean isn’t tucking the gun sitting in his lap away.

Cas’ fingers brush over the cold metal as he reaches for Dean’s hand and he visibly tenses, giving Dean a questioning look. When Dean doesn’t offer anything that may suggest his caution, Cas grips his thigh. “Dean and I are going to use the restroom real quick,” he says, gripping his jacket and forcing Dean out of the booth.

Dean hurriedly hides the gun in his jeans and stumbles after his boyfriend, hearing Sam’s catcalls behind them. Cas drags him into the men’s restroom and locks the door quickly before turning and crossing his arms, eyes narrowed. “What the hell, Cas?” Dean says, rubbing his forearm.

“What are you doing with that?” Cas asks, pointing at the bulge on Dean’s side.

“It’s just a precaution.”

“Against _Gabriel?_ ” Cas’ eyes widen. “You don’t trust him?”

“Hell no! Why the hell would _you_?”

“He is my brother, Dean. I trust him.”

“Well I don’t,” Dean argues, also crossing his arms. “He almost got Sam killed.”

“He also _saved_ Sam,” Cas points out. “We can trust him, Dean. He came to us for help.”

“Fine. Then this-” Dean gestures to his gun. “- is simply a precaution.”

Cas stares at him with a pointed look.

“Babe, last time we ran into trouble, none of us were armed and Sam almost died,” Dean says gently, running his hands down Cas crossed arms. “I let my guard down and I don’t plan on making that mistake again. I won’t risk losing you or Sam.”

Cas relaxes slightly and Dean smiles. “Just hang tight. We’ll hear what he has to say and go from there.”

Cas nods slowly with a sigh and Dean pecks him on the cheek before unlocking the bathroom door. “Okay?” He asks, leaning closer and looking in Cas’ eyes.

With a faint smile, like he’s trying not to laugh, Cas nods again and slips past him with a tug on Dean’s hip. “Come on, you bastard,” he grumbles lightly.

They slide back into the booth and Sam wrinkles his nose at them. “You guys didn’t just go contaminate the bathroom, did you?”

Dean scoffs and slings an arm over the back of the booth. “You wish.”

Cas smirks and flips through the menu. “Okay, start talkin’,” Dean says, skimming his eyes over the breakfast options over Cas’ shoulder.

Gabriel sighs and rubs his eyes, his movements still awkward in his younger form. His golden eyes flash heavily as he glances up and back down quickly, curving his hands around his coffee mug. “Well, I’ll just start with how I got like this,” he says, indicating to himself. “I went to visit my ex a few weeks ago, after realizing that there was no reason to keep up the ‘witness protection program’. So yeah, I went after Kali.” Gabriel smirks and tilts his head, gazing up at Dean with amusement. “You remember her?”

Dean nods and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, she was sort of a bitch.”

“Wild one, she is,” Gabriel says gently, voice soft, as if he didn’t hear Dean’s criticism. But then his face hardens again. “But instead of finding Kali, I found her _husband_.” Gabriel digs his fingers into the ceramic, a tiny crack appearing by the handle. “We talked for a bit and he seemed to like me at first. Then when I told him that I was going to get her back, he got pretty pissed and made me like _this_.”

Gabriel laughs dryly. “Before Kali could see me, that son of a bitch was whisking her away without any indication of how to get back to my normal self.”

Cas has already set the menu down, expression sympathetic as he leans forward and touches Gabriel’s hand gently. “I’m sorry, Gabriel,” Cas says.

Gabriel pulls his hand away after squeezing Cas’ reassuringly, scratching the back of his head. “Nah, it’s fine baby bro. I’ll live. But, just, not like this.” He sighs and looks back up. “This vessel isn’t able to handle my grace, Cas. And if I don’t get fixed up soon, I might…” He makes an explosion sound and laughs without humor.

Cas pulls back and Dean can tell that he has put his thinking cap on as his fingers tap up a storm on Dean’s leg. “Do you have any idea where Kali and her husband may be? Or another god that could possibly help?”

“Well, no other gods would even consider helping me… And I thought I did,” Gabriel says sheepishly. “I was following a strong lead and I thought I found them, but it ended up being a few demons who were holding some sort of high power. More powerful than anything I’ve ever felt on a demon…” Gabriel bites his lip. “They somehow took away my power for a bit and captured me and they were driving me to Dad knows where when suddenly I got it back. That’s when I came to you in that dream,” he says, looking at Cas.

Dean turns to peer at his boyfriend, finally understanding. “Oh, so that’s why you went psycho…”

Cas glares at him and crosses his arms. “I did not go psycho, Dean. Gabriel told me what was up ahead and I didn’t want us to get in an accident.”

“Just teasing, sweetheart,” Dean says sarcastically, pulling Cas towards him. “You’re _my_ little psycho,” 

Gabriel raises his eyebrows, smirking. “So it’s true!” he says.

“Huh?”

“Sam told me you guys sort of consummated your relationship or whatever, but I didn’t believe him, since you guys are always doing that whole eye-sex biz,” Gabriel says, waving his hand around dramatically, grinning like a fool.

Dean snorts lightly. “Well, believe it.”

Cas looks over at him and smiles, Dean returning the favor by running his fingers through the hair at the nape of Cas’ neck. He turns back to Gabriel. “Anyway, continue with your story.”

“Well, I don’t really have anything else to add,” he admits. “But I do need your help, because somehow you all manage to find the strangest luck…”

“I wouldn’t call it luck,” Sam grumbles, taking a sip of his coffee. “We usually get screwed one way or another.”

“But now you have me!” Gabriel says, grinning brightly. “And with my power and you guys as my minions, we will find that bastard and get me back into tip-top shape!”

Cas frowns as he plays with the edge of his menu. “But, if you don’t know where to start looking for Kali and her husband, how do you expect us to find her?”

Gabriel’s smile fades away slowly and he looks away awkwardly. “Uh… Haven’t really thought of that. I guess I thought you guys would just magically find her.”

Dean and Sam share an amused look, with which Gabriel scowls and crosses his arms in annoyance. “Stop doing that!” He says. “It’s so annoying.”

“Fine,” Sam finally says, smiling idly and pushing his hair behind his ears. “We’ll help you. But we can’t promise that we’ll magically find her.”

Gabriel nods. “Thanks guys. Knew I could count on you three!”

“Shut up,” Dean says.

Cas squeezes his thigh.

____________________________________

So, maybe the Winchesters have some sort of magic inside of them.

Or at least a sort of luck that also screws them over in the end. An Achilles heel, Sam once called it a few years ago.

It takes a simple tracking spell to find Kali and her husband, a simple flick of a match and a dollar store map spread out on Baby’s hood.

Gabriel had gaped in amazement, muttering about stupid humans and their “technology”.

Then they’re on their way to Colorado and the mountains, Cas and Gabriel in the backseat and the Winchesters up front. It’s a quiet ride, with Cas and Gabriel murmuring in the back and Sam typing something up on his laptop while Dean tries to calm himself down with some Kansas playing softly from the speakers.

He can’t help it- Dean has an ominous feeling about this. Hunting again and practically falling back into their habits doesn’t sound like his idea of settling down. Dean, of course, understands that Cas is strong and can take care of himself, but he can’t help worrying. He wants to take him away, to a place that is secluded and safe and where they can spend forever without worrying about the brokenness of the world.

But that’s so selfish of him, isn’t it?

And Dean has to force himself to remember that and actually _care_ , knowing that Cas is his own person and what if he doesn’t even want what Dean desires?

To distract himself, he tries to get some answers out of Gabriel regarding how, if things go badly, they will be able to kill Kali’s husband (Or Kali herself). Gabriel seems a bit hesitant to answer, but he eventually gives them a few solutions that involves decapitating and shooting them right in the heart.

It causes Dean to worry even more.

 

Kali and her husband are held up in a fancy hotel tucked away in the mountains, checked into the honeymoon suite and keeping to themselves, apparently. Gabriel is already steaming as they step into the lobby, his eyes simply murderous and his fingers sparking with raging grace when the man at the desk mentions all the romantic things the couple has been doing the past week.

Dean doesn’t completely understand why Gabriel seems to love her, because she was a total bitch all those years ago at the Elysian Fields Hotel and she betrayed them all at one point or another. And now she’s married to some bastard who likes to mess around with Archangels and small animals (probably). He isn’t very excited to possibly get thrown into a wall, but Cas seems pretty set on helping out his brother and Dean isn’t one to argue with that.

Everything goes alright, at first.

Gabriel leads the way, angel blade concealed in the back of his shorts and no sense of fear in his eyes. Sam follows close behind with his gun hidden behind his coat.

Dean is really regretting this and there’s no way this won’t go awry in some way. No freaking way.

He glances at Cas worriedly, but he gives Dean a reassuring look, squeezing his wrist and venturing ahead, not even carrying a weapon, which makes Dean extremely nervous. Sometimes he thinks that Cas doesn’t understand just how vulnerable, how _mortal_ he is now. How he isn’t able to just regenerate like the good ole days.

He’s fragile. Even if he doesn’t think so.

Dean decides to keep close, gun poised, as Gabriel pounds on the door to the honeymoon suite. “Open up, asshole!” He yells.

“Shut _up_! You’re gonna wake the whole hotel,” Dean hisses in annoyance.

Gabriel doesn’t notice though and it’s only a few seconds later when the door swings open and there she stands, clad in a long black dress and heels, golden bands encircling her thin brown arms, a confused expression on her face. “I’m guessing you are not room service,” Kali says, almost looking bored as her arms drop to her sides.

“Sorry sweetcheeks. I didn’t bring any extra towels,” Gabriel says, smirking lightly.

Kali’s expression suddenly changes to one of disbelief, and then something deeper, more intimate. “Gabriel,” she says without question, voice steady.

Her body language gives away her true emotions, though, and Gabriel must realize it to. “Kali, we need to talk. Is that husband of yours here?”

She frowns. “No, he is… Out.” Kali seems extremely uncomfortable and once she sees the rest of the gang, her eyes narrow in suspicion. “Gabriel, what happened to your old vessel?”

“Long story,” Gabriel says impatiently. “And it involves that ass of a witch you married.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well you should, because we need to talk. And I need your help.”

It takes a minute of staring at each of them pointedly before Kali sighs and steps away from the door. “Come,” she says.

Cas turns to raise his eyebrows at Dean before entering the room after Sam and Gabriel. They file in and Dean shuts the door, examining the room and taking notice of any possible exit strategies in case this goes awry. The room is quite spacious, with a giant fluffy bed and blood red walls. A bar takes up the corner of the room and Dean makes way towards it, in need of a shot of _something_ , anything to clear up his mind a bit.

Of course, Cas gives him a look and he decides on a beer from the mini fridge.

“I do not understand why you had to bring _them_ ,” Kali says in an annoyed tone, sitting elegantly on a leather chair, a glass of red wine in her perfectly manicured hand. “And why in the world would you think that my husband is involved in the silly little game you are trying to play?”

Gabriel sighs and leans against the wall, his golden eyes wide as he looks up towards the ceiling. “Of course that dick has you deceived. Why wouldn’t he? With his perfect teeth and hair and spiffy suits… He’s almost as tall as Sam here!” Gabriel laughs humorlessly, scrubbing his hands down his face. “Of course you’re in love with _him_ -“

“That is _enough_ , Gabriel,” Kali booms. The chandelier above flickers a bit and Dean stops midway through a pull of his beer, hand clamping down on his gun. “I’m not afraid to kill your friends. Or you.”

With a sneer, Gabriel plops down on the loveseat across from her. He looks like he’s throwing a childish tantrum, which makes sense in regard to his appearance. But his movements are cautious, straight-forward, and the way he fixes his eyes upon Kali is something much more extensive than a child is capable of. “I came looking for you, Kali,” Gabriel admits, leaning forward, voice strong. “And instead of finding you, I found your _husband_.”

Kali’s expression stays neutral, but she sets her glass down slowly and suddenly becomes much more interested in what Gabriel has to stay.

He then explains his story and Kali slowly tenses, her eyebrows scrunching together in dubiety.

Gabriel finishes by saying, “Look, honey, I know you don’t totally believe me. In the past I’ve lied to you. About my identity, about how I didn’t do that porno back in 93’-” Kali rolls her eyes at that confession. “- and maybe I didn’t buy you that diamond ring from the best jewelry store in Japan, but rather at some sleazy tourist trap I happened to fall for. But know that I also told the truth. When I said I loved you, when I gave you that ring, when I lied to you because I wanted you… And I wouldn’t personally accept this fate.” He gestures to himself with his eyebrows raised, “I know you don’t trust me, and I have given you a reason not to. But…” Gabriel stands. “Right now, your _husband_ is the lying bastard, not me. Not now.”

Kali stares at Gabriel for a moment, dark eyes unreadable. Dean sets down his now empty beer bottle and edges towards Cas, who is watching the higher beings with scrutiny and distain, clearly not trusting Kali one bit. With Dean’s gentle hand pressed against his back, Dean can feel the tension leave Cas’ body as he leans into the touch, giving Dean an appreciative look. They look back at Kali, who is rising slowly, the dress swishing around her ankles.

She strides over to the bed, sitting gently and opening the night stand drawer, pulling out a pen and a pad of paper. “Watcha doin?” Gabriel asks, walking over with crossed arms.

Kali doesn’t answer, scribbling on the pad furiously before ripping the page off and standing again. “This,” she says, sticking out the paper for Gabriel to take, “is what you need to get.”

“What do you-?”

“For the spell that will change you back,” Kali says. “I do believe you, Gabriel. My husband… I knew he was too aggressive and rash when it came to these things. He once turned a bellboy into a hamster for simply looking at me for too long.” Kali sighs and her eyes drop to the floor for the first time since their arrival. “I don’t doubt his power, for he is a very capable witch. But that does not mean that I condone this type of behavior. So please, take this.”

Gabriel hesitantly grabs the paper from her hand, their fingertips brushing together. “Thank you,” he says softly.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Kali glances towards the clock. “You must retrieve these ingredients and be back before he is done feeding. Or else…”

She trails off and looks back into Gabriel’s eyes. “You must hurry.”

Nodding, Gabriel glances down at the list. “This isn’t too complicated,” he says and Cas exhales next to Dean. “I’ll be back in a flash.”

With a wink at Kali and then a look towards Cas, Gabriel suddenly vanishes with the soft swoosh of feathers. Cas tilts his head. “I didn’t realize he still possessed the capability of flight,” he says softly.

He sounds heartbroken and Dean suddenly wishes he could somehow give him wings.

_____________________________________

It’s only a few minutes later when Gabriel returns, hair ruffled up from his flight and a Walmart grocery bag heavy with multiple substances in one tiny hand. “Okay, I managed to pry that powder stuff you asked for out of some old guy’s hands, but it had to be done.” He thrusts the bag forward. “So here. Get crackin’, baby.”

Kali rolls her eyes, but it’s affectionate. Dean can see it in the way she still looks at Gabriel warmly, even when he has turned away, heading towards the mini bar with a bounce in his walk.

Dean plops down on the bed, not caring that Sam gives him a dirty look as he does so. “Might as well enjoy the room while we can,” he grumbles, crossing his legs and getting comfy.

Kali is shifting around, mixing ingredients in a large bowl she produced from under the mini bar. She murmurs a strange language as she does so, directing Gabriel to stand in the middle of the room. “We must do this quickly,” Kali says, flicking a red powder into the bowl, causing it to flare an unnatural yellow color. “I can sense that my husband is near.”

With a nod, Gabriel braces himself as Kali chants, raising her arms and pointing at him with one long finger, causing a strange light to flicker from the end. Dean rolls off the bed and draws back towards where Cas and Sam are standing in the corner, staring with worry. “I hope this works,” Sam says, biting his lip.

Dean doesn’t exactly understand why he cares so much. Why even Cas cares. Gabriel has messed with them all, even Kali, and somehow Dean is the only one who is still holding a grudge.

But he knows that Gabriel is Cas’ brother, and if he were to die, Cas would be pretty devastated, which would mean that Dean wouldn’t be happy either.

A light envelopes Gabriel as Kali’s voice becomes stronger, her words cutting off with one last powerful boom, and suddenly the room is too bright to look at. Cas grips Dean’s arm as all of them shield their eyes.

Then the light fades and Dean dares to look.

And there’s Gabriel, in all his 5’8 glory, fortunately clad in fitting clothing and, surprisingly, a full-fledged beard. A grin spreads across his face and suddenly, wings are being illuminated on the wall behind him, rising to their full height. Kali’s eyes widen before she quickly puts on a poker face, lowering her arm and smirking.

“Well lookie there, baby,” Gabriel says, laughing gently. “I’m back.”

“Yes, you are,” a haunting voice says.

They all snap their heads over to look at the doorway, where a very handsome man is leaned against the doorframe, an evil smile on his face. “But not for long.”

“Edward, I-” Kali begins, fear upon her pretty face, but the man cuts her off with a sharp flick of his wrist.

She grips her throat, eyes wide.

“Darling, I think it would be best if you kept your pretty little mouth shut,” Edward says. “My business lies with this fellow at the moment.”

He steps away and smirks. “But I will get to you later.”

Kali steps back slowly, the back of her legs hitting the chair behind her, causing her to sit abruptly.

“Now,” Edward says, glancing over at where the Winchesters and Cas are standing, Dean staring daggers and Sam looking pretty pissed off. “I don’t know who these people are, but I don’t have time to hear backstories.”

Suddenly, Dean’s next breath is cut short as his throat seems to close up, cutting off the inhalation. He falls to his knees, along with Cas and Sam. _Shit, no, it can’t end this way, no, not like this-_

“Stop!” Gabriel yells “Dammit, stop, you son of a bitch!”

“Why should I?”

“Because they’re all I have.”

It’s a moment of silence and Dean panicking like no other before suddenly, he can breathe again.

God, he can _breathe_.

Sam stands up first, breathing quickly. But Cas falls to the ground as he takes sharp breaths, hand clutching his throat. “Shit, baby,” Dean says, worry flooding his sensations as he falls to his knees, rolling Cas onto his back and cupping his face. “Cas, you okay?”

Cas nods frantically, taking a moment to catch his breath before sitting up slowly with Dean’s help and opening his eyes. “I- I’m sorry, sometimes I forget-”

“It’s fine, Cas, you’re fine,” Dean says, sweeping his thumb over Cas’ cheekbone.

“I’m not going down without a fight,” Gabriel says, voice darker than Dean has ever really heard it.

They all look over.

Gabriel is wielding his angel blade, glowering at the witch who stands tall and arrogant with his hand tight around what appears to be a hex bag.

“Well, you know me well enough to know that I will be the winner,” Edward says.

Something crackles in the air, something electric and stark that makes the hairs on his arms stand up. Cas slides towards him and gasps lightly when Gabriel suddenly lunges forward.

A snarl ripples through the room as the witch falls to the ground, Gabriel on top of him and stabbing viciously without thought, virtually ripping up the plush carpet beneath them.

Dean feels Cas’ hand on his back and he thinks it might be for comfort, but then Cas is gripping the gun tucked in his waistband. “Cas,” Dean whispers warningly.

Cas ignores him.

He waits and Dean realizes that it’s so he has a good shot. And it comes when Gabriel is suddenly flung across the room, the hex bag in Edward’s hand emitting a strange red glow. “You can’t beat me, Archangel,” he yells, even though there is no need. “You are weak. You don’t have the capability of venturing into dark magic, into the power you could learn to possess. You’ve grown to care, just as those before have done. And where has it gotten them?” Edward steps closer to where Gabriel is sprawled on the floor, groaning.

“They’re dead. Just as you and your silly little humans will be.”

Cas pulls the gun out, and before Edward can do anything, he raises it up and fires a shot. The bullet hits its target at the base of the witch’s head and he crumples to the floor instantly, hex bag slipping from his grasp.

Gabriel sits up abruptly just as Kali seems to find her voice, screaming, “No!”

Cas lowers the gun and it makes a thumping noise as it slips from his grasp. “Cas,” Dean says, grasping his arm. “You-”

“I did what needed to be done,” Cas says in monotone, standing and hurrying over to Gabriel.

Sam and Dean share a look before following. “Are you okay?” Cas asks, helping Gabriel up to his feet.

“Yeah,” Gabriel says, blinking a few times and looking up in surprise. “You totally shot that guy.”

“It’s no different than killing him with a blade,” Cas says humbly, shaking his head.

Gabriel laughs lightly and runs a hand through his surprisingly long hair, glancing over at Kali who is bent over her dead husband’s corpse, shoulders heaving. With a grimace, Gabriel walks towards her.

“Kali…”

“I know,” she whispers. She touches Edward’s face. “I know he wasn’t good. But I still loved him.”

It clearly pains Gabriel to hear these words, but he slowly reaches out to curve a hand over Kali’s shoulder.

“We should-”

“Get out.”

Gabriel freezes. “What?”

“ _Get out_ ,” Kali says sharply, turning her head to glare at Gabriel menacingly, dark eyes full of nothing but pain and anger.

“Kali, wait-”

“No!” She yells, rising and snapping her wrist forward.

The doors swing open, banging against the door-stop so hard that the rubber cracks. “He killed my husband!” She points at Cas who keeps a straight face, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “And you didn’t even attempt to stop him!” She turns back to Gabriel. “How could you believe that I would ever love you again? You’re a fool, Gabriel. I will never make the mistake of trusting you again.”

She takes a breath and closes her eyes.

“So I suggest that you get out and take your friends,” Kali says, quieter this time. “And if I ever see your face again…”

Dark eyes snap up to look into golden ones full of despair, a desperate plead of _no_.

“I _will_ kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment of _Mr. Winchester_ is coming soon....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully.


	3. Bunker sweet bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful bumblebees!  
> I feel like this story may seem too long for some of you and you might think I'm drawing it out. Normally, writers would probably end it after they kiss and get together, but this fic is sort of where I can pour all of my feelings and anxieties into when I'm having a bad day and truly, I love it!  
> I know some of you might not, since I am not the best writer, but if any of you want to stick around, this fic isn't close to finishing.  
> Thank you for the support. It always helps :)  
> Enjoy!

The bunker is a warm welcome after Edward’s demise. The shot is still ringing in Dean’s ears in a way it never has before and his skin feels chilled. Maybe it’s because the sentimental side of him is growing into the hunter part and he doesn’t like seeing the gun so firm and strangely normal in Cas’ hand.

The bunker is inviting, though, and he can’t wait to get in his bed.

Get _Cas_ in his bed, for that matter.

Sadly, Dean doesn’t think he’s getting laid tonight. Not after all this. Cas seems a bit preoccupied with something in his mind and Gabriel seems totally down. It’s an obvious decision without verbalizing between them all-

Gabriel will be hanging with them for the time being.

It’s not that bad, seeing as Gabriel isn’t acting like his usual pompous self. He’s sort of humbled in a way, and heartbroken, which Cas clearly hates. Dean didn’t even realize how much Cas loved Gabriel until now. He had never really seen them together. But maybe they’re closer than Sam and Dean know.

“Holy crapola!” Gabriel exclaims, spinning around the war room in utter amazement, golden eyes wide. “This place is freaking amazing!”

“It is quite amazing,” Cas agrees, hoisting his bag higher up on his shoulder and smiling.

“But you don’t understand,” Gabriel says, smoothing his hand over the tabletop. “I could feel the power emitting from this gold mine miles away… It’s almost impenetrable.”

Cas and Sam share a smile. “I’ll show you around the place after I’m finished packing,” Sam offers.

“Sweet,” Gabriel says, grinning.

“Come on, babe,” Dean says. “Let’s go get you unpacked.”

With a nod, Cas and Dean head off to Dean’s room. “I’ve never seen Gabriel this down,” Cas says once they’re in the dorm hallways. “I didn’t realize he was in love with Kali.”

“That’s surprising, seeing as how she tried to kill him with his own blade and then totally rejected him for two other guys,” Dean grumbles.

“He is not that bad, Dean.”

Dean huffs in fake indignation. “Yeah. Whatever.”

Cas pinches him lightly on the arm and scowls.

Dean’s about to make a smart-ass comment, but suddenly they’re at Dean’s door. _Their door_. Cas gazes over at him softly and it causes Dean’s skin to tingle with anticipation and need. He opens the door and tries not to blush.

“Welcome home,” Dean says quietly, setting the bags down and smiling at his bed, which is still untidy from his previous visit.

Cas waits in the doorway, the bag sliding down his arm slowly as he stares at the room. He looks worried, like maybe Dean is joking. But he isn’t. Far from it. This is probably one of the farthest things Dean has ever accomplished in a relationship, besides staying with Lisa for a year, but that was different. But strangely enough, it doesn’t scare him the way he thought it would.

But it sure as hell freaks Cas out.

“Cas…”

“Just tell me.”

Dean blinks and tilts his head a bit. “What?”

“Tell me if you don’t want me to… To do _this_ ,” Cas says, looking at him with troubled blue eyes. “I understand if you don’t, Dean, and maybe it would just be better if I-”

“No!” Dean exclaims, shaking his head wildly. “Stop, no- you- of course I want you here, Cas. Shit, I should have stuck you in here with me years ago.”

“Don’t feel like you have to.” Cas looks down sadly.

“Cas-”

“Maybe I should just-”

“Please stay,” Dean whispers, voice quavering, full of emotion, something that he doesn’t let slip past often. He closes his eyes and balls his hands into fists. “Dammit… if you leave, I won’t- I can’t…”

He takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. But the idea of Cas leaving the Bunker, leaving _him_ , is so horrible it makes it hard to breathe. His heart tightens like a rubber band, ready to snap, taut and unforeseeable. 

_Please don’t leave me again._

Then he feels Cas’ hands smoothing down his arms, lifting them and prying open Dean’s fingers with his own. He hugs Dean tightly, arms wrapping around his waist and his face pressed into Dean’s chest. “Okay,” he says gently. “If you’re sure.”

Dean can’t help laughing at that, embracing Cas tightly. “Dammit, _yes_ I’m sure. Positive.”

They stay that way for what feels like hours. Dean kisses Cas’ hair, rubbing his shoulder blades, taking in his clean scent and being thankful for the way Cas makes him feel. How calm he can make him when he’s on the verge of breaking down. “Thanks,” he finds himself saying.

Cas pulls back and gives him a confused smile. “For what?”

Dean simply leans down and slots their mouths together as an answer.

___________________________________

“So… Anyone planning on cooking up dinner? Do you guys do that here or do you have servant robots who do it for you?”

Dean shoots Gabriel a look over the edge of Sam’s laptop where it sits on one of the library tables. “I’m ordering food right now, asshat.”

“Hey! Being rude isn’t cool,” Gabriel says, crossing his arms and pouting. “I’m just _asking_.”

“Well, in case you’ve forgotten, you don’t eat.”

“Actually, I do eat. And I love it. Food is the freaking bomb!”

Dean scowls. He goes back to what he had been doing before on the laptop. Cas is in the shower and Sam is out picking up the food Dean already placed an order for thirty minutes ago. Of course, he had to get stuck with Gabriel, but that didn’t stop him from scowering the internet for some sort of _date_ idea.

Yes, that’s right Congress.

Dean wants to take Cas out on a date. A real date. That involves food and music and laughter and cheesy flowers and meaningful words…

And since Dean has never truly gone a date before, he doesn’t have any clue what to do, besides his extensive knowledge regarding Dr. Sexy’s whimsical and, well, _sexy_ date ideas. But Dean can’t use those, because they usually involve two people who aren’t looking for a deep relationship and rather just meaningless sex with scattered rose petals and a whole lotta drama.

So Google is his next best luck.

It’s clear that the majority of search engines are frequently used by horny teenage boys and young, clueless girls so Dean feels a tiny bit embarrassed while scrolling through generic and cringe worthy date ideas that are clearly pressing towards hooking up afterwards. And even though Dean wouldn’t mind that part, his intentions aren’t to get Cas in his bed. (Since he already has.)

His goal is to show Cas how much he cares about him. Dean wants to make the blue-eyed dork feel special and important and like this isn’t just a temporary thing or another page in his history book.

This is a forever deal!

It sounds so terrifying. Dean can _not_ mess this up. He won’t.

He’s staring hard at the screen in front of him, thinking about all this and deciding whether asking Cas to the prom is the best solution to his problem when suddenly-

“In my opinion, I would suggest the purple corsage. The ladies love it. Matches with most everything.”

Dean jumps practically twenty feet in the air and slams the laptop shut. “Dammit, Gabe!”

He turns to give him the evilest glare possible, but Gabriel simply raises his eyebrows and pierces his lips. “No need to be so touchy, _damn_.”

Dean groans and places his forehead on the warm surface of the laptop in defeat and prepares for the onslaught of defamation and shame.

“Oh,” Gabriel says from behind him.

Dean waits, but nothing comes. He hears the chair next to him slide out from under the table and a heavy weight plopping down into it. “I’m guessing you’re trying to woo our little Cassie with hearts and rose petals, huh?”

“ _Shut up_.”

“Hey.” Dean hears the gentle tone in Gabriel’s voice and it’s so surprising he has to look up. Gabriel seems genuinely sincere and almost interested, leaning forward with a softened look. “Look, I know you have a beef with me or whatever, but I care about Cas too. And I don’t mind helping you out a bit.”

Dean narrows his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Well, for starters, I don’t think Cas is going to totally swoon over a magenta head corsage and the “The hottest prom dresses to die for this year!” Gabriel says, smiling gently. “I mean, you could totally try cause I’m sure Cas will faint anyway from all the adoring affection, but still. You want it to be meaningful. Tangible and significant, since you’re not a big fan of words.”

Dean gapes as Gabriel grabs the laptop and flips it open, fingers already flying across the keyboard, deleting ‘date ideas’ and putting in different key phrases that Dean would have never thought of.

What even the hell.

“Okay, so here are some possible ideas that might work in your favor,” Gabriel says, tapping on the mousepad and pointing. “I really think Cas would love this, since he’s a lover of nature and whatnot. And maybe this-” Gabriel scrolls down, pointing again. “Would be a fun little thing that you both could enjoy. That’s another thing you should remember. If you’re not having fun, Cas is gonna know and he won’t have fun either. Do something you both enjoy and it won’t be a onetime thing that totally went down the drain and cause your inevitable doom.”

Gabriel clicks on a few more things, suggesting stuff that Dean wouldn’t have even thought would be fun, let alone something Cas would like. But Gabriel knows his brother more than Dean thought and somehow, he learns even more about Cas than he knew before.

“I didn’t know he liked that,” Dean murmurs at one of Gabriel’s recommendations, leaning closer and raising his eyebrows. “Wait, he doesn’t like that does he?”

Gabriel shrugs and Dean sees the hint of a smile on his lips, hidden behind that bushy beard of his. “Okay, now you’re just messing with me, aren’t you?”

With a grin, Gabriel exits out of the tabs and swivels towards Dean, crossing his arms and legs. “Just that time. But I swear, the rest of it will totally be awesome. Cas is a sensitive guy, you know.”

“Yeah, that I knew that.” Dean smiles at the memory of Cas’ time during his “I watch the bees” phase.

_How important is lipstick to you, Dean?_

Even though Dean was still pissed at him then and Cas was sort of a kook, Dean remembers how he couldn’t help thinking that Cas was utterly adorable. He was shy and soft and made sandwiches for them without being asked. That was when Dean truly realized that Cas cared about him more than anything in the world. Who threw their own motto of not fighting just for one measly guy with daddy issues and his demon-blood loving brother?

No one else would do that for him except Sam.

So when Cas was suddenly on board for Dean’s benefit even after swearing off violence and anything that could create chaos, Dean realized that Cas wasn’t just the angel in his back pocket anymore.

He was family.

The thought makes him smile. “Hey, you listening or am I just babbling on to the non-existent robots?” Gabriel says.

Dean blinks and shakes his head. “Sorry. Got distracted. But, uh…” He grits his teeth. “I- well- thanks.”

Gabriel looks at him for a moment, his stare almost as piercing as Cas’, but not quite as deep or intimate enough. Either way, it still makes Dean feel a bit uncomfortable and exposed. But Gabriel simply says a, “Don’t mention it, buddy.” He grins. “All I ask for in return are the details afterwards.”

“I can’t promise _all_ of the details, but…”

Gabriel makes a disgusted face which causes Dean to smirk.

“I see you two are finally getting along.”

They look up to see Cas walking into the library, clad in one of Dean’s sweatshirts and a pair of jeans. He’s smiling warmly at them and Dean scoffs, scooting away from the archangel with flourish. “Yeah, right.”

Gabriel grins and crosses his ankles on top of the table. Dean swats his legs off and receives a glare. Cas sits across from them just as the heavy creak of the front door echoes through the bunker. “Hey, anyone around to help me carry in some stuff?” Sam calls.

“I’ll go help,” Gabriel offers, hopping up.

He races off and Dean peers over at Cas who is flipping through a random book that had been sitting on the table. “You hungry?”

Cas nods slowly, staring straight down, but it’s clear that his focus isn’t on the book in front of him. He’s spacing out and his eyes stray from the pages to the floor, eyebrows knit together.

“Hey.” Dean leans forward. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Cas shuts the book and places it back.

“Cas…”

With a sigh, Cas places his arms on the table, perching his chin atop them. “I just can’t help wondering why Kali let us go so easily.”

Dean frowns. “Why are you still thinking about it? It’s over. Gabriel’s back, that douchebag’s dead, everybody wins.”

“Kali does not, though.” Cas’ blue eyes wander over the tabletop. “She was completely devastated by her husband’s death. So why didn’t she try to stop us? Or kill me?”

“Cas, you’re reading too much into this. She didn’t really seem that sad to see him go. Maybe she was just in shock or something.”

“It didn’t seem that way…”

“Babe, let’s worry about that tomorrow, okay?” Dean stands. “We just got home and I plan on eating a shit-ton of barbeque before we go to bed.” Cas smiles at that, even though his eyes still look worried. “So let’s just go enjoy our first night home, kay?”

Cas nods, but Dean knows that it won’t be long till the subject is brought up again. Once Cas has set his mind to something, it’s pretty difficult to change it back. He seems better through dinner, though, and he and Gabriel have a conversation about molecules and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Dean wolfs down his ribs and burger like a man starving and Sam teases him around a mouthful of rabbit food.

After their meal and a bit of unwinding over a crappy Netflix movie, Dean and Cas retire to _their_ room- which sounds so good to say- and immediately, Cas is pressing him up against the door, kissing him soundly with the taste of sweet barbeque sauce and beer still in his mouth.

“I vote that we take this to the bed,” Dean breathes between the press of their lips and the fingers tugging at his hair.

“Mm.” Cas smiles against his mouth, his jaw, one peaked nipple and jutting hipbone. He practically scrapes Dean’s clothes off of him, slow and precise with both his deft hands and his sinful tongue, causing Dean to gasp and lock a hand tight in that messy array of dark locks.

Cas travels back up his body after making Dean spill over the edge from just the simple envelope of his mouth on him, and Dean can taste himself on his tongue, sweet and tangy and perfectly _Cas_. “Please,” Cas begs, movements hot and consuming, swallowing Dean up in a column of raging ardor and making his head spin, his hands clenching around Cas’ slim hips.

“Please what?”

Cas chuckles darkly and it makes Dean inhale sharply, the tone so heavenly and dusky it causes him to bang his head back. Before he can receive an answer, Cas is whisking him away from the door and towards scattered blankets on memory foam.

 

“Oh god,” Dean says, slapping an arm over his eyes and breathing heavily. “How the hell…”

Cas smiles and kisses him on the side of his neck, running a hand up Dean’s bare side and wiping salty sweat from his brow. “You’re perfect,” Cas whispers against his skin, sucking lightly under his jaw, breaking the skin without any obstacles and leaving a tiny mark where Dean couldn’t hide it if he tried. “I’m so glad you’re mine.”

Dean’s heart aches in his chest as he looks down at the man next to him. It almost hurts, but it’s a good type of pain that leaves him breathless and full of complete awe. “Don’t ever leave,” Dean finds himself saying, rolling onto his side and drawing Cas closer. “Please.”

“I won’t, Dean.” Cas cups his face tenderly, blue eyes serene and bright. “I promise.”

He kisses him deeply, sending another roll of chills down his spine and a tingle through his fingertips as Cas rolls on top of him and steals the breath from his lungs.

Dean doesn’t mind.

_______________________________

It’s a few days later when Sam finally walks into the library and says, “So, get this…”

“NO,” Dean exclaims in protest, almost knocking over the mug of coffee next to his arm. “Nope. Not happening.”

“Dean-”

“Not our job! Break, remember? Normal lives? You _do_ remember that little talk we had, right?”

“These people need us, Dean,” Sam says, hands on his hips. “Garth and his buddies haven’t been able to keep up with all the hunts they’ve been having recently.”

“What happened to our agreement?”

“We didn’t say that we would totally give up on hunting, Dean.” Sam glares at him as if he’s being difficult. But Dean’s not the one going back on his word. “Garth specifically asked us to.”

“I thought he stopped hunting,” Dean argues, confused.

“Yeah, well he’s still the new Bobby apparently and a bunch of hunters seem to respect him.”

“I’m guessing they don’t exactly know about his status change…”

Sam huffs. “Dean, let’s just get this one hunt over with. It won’t be that big of a deal.”

“You say that now.”

“Let’s just get it over with, babe,” Cas says gently from next to him, placing his hand on Dean’s arm. “If Garth needs help, maybe it would just be easier for us all to go and take care of it.”

Dean sighs and rubs his eyes. “Ugh.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Meh.”

“It’s settled!”

Dean gives Cas a look, but he simply smiles and pecks Dean lightly on the lips, cupping his cheek affectionately. “I’ll begin packing.”

“Be there in a sec,” Dean says, grinning.

Cas skims his fingers over Dean’s shoulder as he walks past.

Dean glances over at Sam and immediately regrets it, due to the gooey look in his eyes. He’s smiling like an idiot and he actually _giggles_. “You guys are so freaking adorable,” he says.

“Shuddup.”

“I’m serious!” Sam leans forward and sips on his coffee. “Can I tell you something without you getting all weird?”

Dean groans.

“This is the happiest I’ve ever seen you, I think.”

Dean peers at him and licks his lips slowly. “I am happy, Sammy,” he says honestly, tapping his fingers on the table. “I just don’t get why we didn’t do it sooner.”

“You’re both stubborn assholes, that’s why,” Sam says, snorting.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Dean smiles and stands up, popping his back carefully and breathing out. “I guess I better go pack.”

“We’ll head out tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment of _Mr. Winchester_ will be released soon...


	4. Delightful dates and convicting revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bumblebees...  
> Yes, i am a horrible person.  
> I am really sorry for not posting in like two months. Please forgive me!  
> I have found out some discouraging news about myself and it has put me in a sort of rut... But I'm forcing myself to write and become invested in this story again!  
> :)  
> Please enjoy!

“Have you thought about it?”

Dean casts the fishing line into the golden waters before him, holding the rod steady as he waits for a bite. It’s a simple dock built with strong wood and there are yellow skies, puffy clouds floating above like desirable cotton candy. Crowley, at least, seems a little more patient this time around.

“Eh.”

Dean senses his glare on the side of his neck. “I need an answer, squirrel. Or else I will have to go out myself and find her.”

“Then why don’t you?” Dean grumbles, hunching forward and staring into the translucent lake.

“I’m not one for getting my hands dirty.”

“So, you’re a coward. Not surprising.”

With a huff, Crowley stands and wipes non-existent dust from his suit. Dean rolls his eyes.

“Would I _be_ in this position if I were a coward?” Crowley spats. “Would I be the King of Hell, if I were too _afraid_ to destroy those who need to be diminished?”

Dean feels a tug on the line and he immediately begins reeling in whatever is taking the bait. “I always thought that you played dirty for the throne. Lucifer was riding around in some guy’s skin, the apocalypse was on the horizon and you had your chance to slip into place without really earning it.”

Whatever is pulling the line is strong and powerful, much more so than him. Dean feels himself being yanked from his lawn chair and he grits his teeth. “What the hell…?”

He wants to let go of the pole, but his hands seem to be attached to the shiny wood and the water is rippling below him. Dean falls to his knees and he is being dragged forward to the edge of the dock, forward until his face pops over the edge and he’s staring into the murky waters. “Crowley,” he growls, using all of his strength to resist being tugged into the unknown. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Sorry, love,” Crowley says from behind him. Dean can hear the heavy click of his leather shoes on the wood, the rustle of his suit. “Business is slow and I need an answer.”

Thunder sounds in the distance. It’s much too ominous in this setting and Dean hates that his safe place is being corrupted by sulfur and threats. Dean notices a dark shape rising under the water and he wishes he could feel the beat of his heart or the scratch of wood on the sensitive skin of his wrists. “Bite me,” he groans, sliding another inch forward.

Slimy fingers curl through the water slowly, breaking past the surface and revealing a grim, fleshy arm. The hand grapples for Dean’s face, lashing out wildly and slowing down before repeating the process, causing Dean to flinch back. “Make a bloody decision!” Crowley yells.

“There’s no way to even know where she is!” Dean yells over the loud sound of water splashing violently against the wood. “What the hell do you expect me to do?”

“Don’t lie to me, boy. You already found her once!”

Dean grimaces as one pale finger brushes against his chin. Instantly, pain blooms from where it touched and he can’t help crying out.

“Decide.”

“ _No_.”

“What if I offered you something you couldn’t possibly resist?”

Dean wills himself to wake up. If only he could pinch himself…

“I can get you _it_ ,” Crowley offers, voice luring. Full of promise. “Rumors have been going around that your angel is human. But if you capture that bitch of a mother I have and bring her to me, I can provide you with enough angel juice to carry Castiel on until the next life. I can get him _grace_.”

Dean perks up, but only a tiny bit. It’s too much to think about right now, something that’s too heavy to talk about in this situation. It’s not his decision either. And he has probably already made too many decisions for Cas without even considering his feelings or thoughts, without asking.

“I need an answer, squirrel!” Crowley yells.

Dean makes a decision.

He stops hanging on and instead lets himself be pulled into the golden waters and the jaws of the unforeseeable nightmare that lies underneath.

___________________________________________

Dean sits up, gasping for air, the feeling of water rushing into his mouth and lungs still so current from the sinister dream. He rubs his eyes and throws the covers off of his lower body, trying his best not to disturb Cas, who is still sound asleep right next to him.

Crowley’s offer is still fresh in his mind. As is the white monster pulling him under the lake.

His eyes slowly adjust to the dark. His heartbeat evens out and he can hear Cas’ slow breaths, can see the outline of his shoulder and messy hair. Dean feels better knowing that Cas is next to him. That he isn’t off somewhere searching for danger on his own.

Cas is here with _him_. Where he should be.

With a groan, Dean hunches down on himself and tries to breathe. He should really ask Sam to look up some sort of spell that could prevent Crowley from getting into his head. Or anyone, for that matter.

He doesn’t need anyone screwing up his mind when he’s asleep. Dean already gets enough during the day.

Cas rolls over in the bed slowly and Dean’s surprised when Cas’ hand lands gently on his lower back, warm fingers pressed up against his sweaty skin. “Dean?” Cas grumbles sleepily, voice warbled. “What’s wrong?”

Dean looks over and sighs. “Just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about.”

Cas sits up and scoots over to rest his cheek against Dean’s shoulder blade. They sit in comfortable silence for a while, Cas kneading his lower back with precise fingers and gripping Dean’s hand while Dean thinks heavily on the subject of telling Cas about his dream. “Do you want anything?” Cas asks gently, rubbing his arm.

“I’m good. Don’t worry about me.” Dean looks over and tries to catch Cas’ eye in the dark. “You should go back to sleep.”

Cas laughs gently. “I find it amusing that you think I would just _go back to sleep_.” Dean can see him using finger quotes and it makes him laugh.

“You’re a stubborn asshole.”

“Hmm… Yes I am.” Cas maneuvers through the covers until his head is on Dean’s leg, one hand firm on his thigh and another playing with the hem of his t-shirt. “What time is it anyway?”

Dean checks the clock. “2:37.”

Cas hums. “Is it bad that I’m hungry?”

“No, that’s normal. I think. But wouldn’t you rather sleep?”

“I would _rather_ have toast.”

So they do. At 2:40 in the morning, Dean and Cas make their way to the kitchen and plunk four pieces of Texas toast into the 4 slot deluxe toaster. They lean against each other while they wait, with Cas spouting random facts about whole grains and wheat bread.

He is definitely drunk on sleep deprivation and even though it makes Dean feel guilty, Cas is an affectionate sot when he’s tired.

“Did you know the Ancient Egyptians used bread as currency?” Cas says lightheartedly, fingers splaying across Dean’s chest as he leans tiredly against the counter.

“Actually, I didn’t,” Dean answers, eyes drooping shut.

“And I don’t understand why some people refer to a bad idea as sliced bread,” Cas continues, eyebrows scrunching. “Sliced bread was one of the greatest inventions of the early 1900s!”

“Okay, maybe making toast this early in the morning was a bad idea…”

The toasts pops up. “Would you like some peanut butter on your toast?” Cas asks, rubbing his eyes.

“How about you sit down while I get this set up, okay?” Dean pats Cas on the shoulder and pushes him gently towards the table.

Cas nods and sits down slowly, smiling dopily.

With a vintage butter knife in hand and the jar of creamy peanut butter in the other, Dean begins preparing the perfectly their golden meal while keeping an eye on his sleepy beauty. He places their toast on a Hello Kitty plate that Sam got him as a gag gift for his birthday and slides into the seat next to Cas.

“You know, it’s custom in some countries to kiss the chef after he has prepared a tasty meal,” Cas says a few minutes later, giving him a seductive look, the toast having woke him up, apparently.

“Is that so?”

Cas moves out of his chair slowly and into Dean’s lap, immediately pressing their lips together. With a sated grin, Dean kisses back, sliding his hands up Cas’ back and leaning back in the chair. “Yes,” Cas says slowly, hands moving up to tug at Dean’s hair.

Cas tips Dean’s head back and sucks on his jaw, tasting of peanut butter. “Would it be wrong to ask you to take me right here, right now?” he whispers, eyes brimming with something passionate and simply dark and _holy crap, it’s like three in the fucking morning…_

Dean sucks in a sharp breath. Cas draws it in, his hands moving to Dean’s shirt as they kiss.

“Oh shit, _God_ you guys! It’s like _three in the fucking morning_!’

Cas pulls away quickly with a soft gasp and almost falls back, but luckily Dean catches him. They snap their heads over to look at Charlie, who is standing in the kitchen doorway with a look of both horror and fascination on her face.

Dean’s face is burning bright red. “I- I- we,” he sputters awkwardly. “We were just…”

“Don’t you guys have a room!?” Charlie asks, placing her hands on her hips and giving them a pointed look.

“Uh… Yes?”

Cas pats down Dean’s shirt and fixes his hair slowly, eyes round and his lips pressed firmly together, trying hard not to smile. It is kind of funny though…

“Guys!”

“What? Sorry.” Dean grins awkwardly. “Um, so uh… Where ya been, Char?”

Charlie raises her eyebrows, cheeks turning a light red. “Places.”

“Hey, wait, didn’t you say you would be back a few days ago?”

She opens her mouth and suddenly looks embarrassed. “Uh, yeah… I kind of got caught up with something…”

They all look at each other for a moment. “I won’t say anything to Sam if you don’t ask any more questions,” Charlie offers. “At least, not tonight.”

Cas and Dean share a look. “Sure, why not?” Dean says.

“Okay.” Charlie looks around and bites her lip awkwardly. “So, yeah, um… You guys can continue doing what you were, uh, doing. I’ll just go to my room.” She jabs her thumb back and smiles. “Love you guys, but please make sure I don’t see that again cause I just might puke from all the adorableness.”

Cas smiles and waves goodbye. After scurrying out of the kitchen, Cas holds Dean’s face and laughs gently. “I’m sorry, I was being a little forward, wasn’t I?” He blushes deeply, ducking his head.

“No! No, Cas, you are the sexiest freaking thing ever. And the sassiest bottom in the world,” Dean says, grinning.

“Well…” Cas leans in and kisses his earlobe. “I think we should take this to our room and _sleeeeep_ …”

“That sounds perfect.” Dean smiles.

Cas slides off of his lap and they walk towards their room, sleep already beginning to wash through Dean again. “But don’t forget my offer from earlier,” Cas says quietly, gripping his hand.

“You drive me completely insane,” Dean says, rubbing his eyes and trying not to think too much.

Cas suddenly cups his face and kisses him softly, so plush and good it makes Dean’s heart jump. “Good,” Cas whispers.

______________________________

Of course it ended up being vampires.

Why wouldn’t it? Those bastards are everywhere these days.

Everyone except Charlie had loaded up for the trip. She made up the excuse that she had some research to catch up on, but Dean didn’t believe it. Something was different. A sort of glow was on her face that morning and her mind seemed to be elsewhere. Dammit, Dean really needs to question that chick.

They hit the road early and make it to Nebraska by noon, checking into a crappy motel, Dean and Cas getting one room and Sam and Gabriel sharing another. After interviewing a few people- including one crazy old woman with a rat’s nest for hair and slimy gums- Sam concludes that it’s a nest of vamps attacking the town’s people and sucking them dry. They devise a plan after Gabriel finds the nest that includes Dean and Cas going in first, killing a few vamps as quietly as possible before the rest hear, and having Sam and Gabriel as back-up.

Everything goes fine. Totally fine.

Well, except when Gabriel gets bitten on the shoulder and he starts shrieking and suddenly, the whole house is being flooded with black cats with big yellow saucer eyes.

What an idiot.

They go back to the motel, Dean sneezing like crazy and trying to wipe off all the tiny black hairs that have attached to his jacket. Gabe fixes everything up, but he’s still left feeling a bit down and annoyed.

Cas makes him coffee and they watch _Doctor Sexy M.D._ on HBO until it’s time for bed.

“We should, uh, do something tomorrow night,” Dean says, wrapping himself up in the covers and keeping himself in check. “You know, just us two.”

Cas stops staring at the Discover Channel and instead looks at him. “Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Dean closes his eyes. “We could… Go get dinner. Hang out a bit, go see some sights… Something fun.”

“So, like a date?”

Dean opens his eyes. “Maybe.”

Smiling, Cas leans back and snuggles up against his side. “Okay. That would be… Fun.”

“Yeah. _Fun_ …”

_____________________________________

“Welcome, Dean Winchester!”

Dean looks up. And immediately shrieks at the sight before him.

It’s _them_.

The Congress of Dean Winchester.

Sitting around a freaking conference table, mugs placed precariously about, papers spread around everywhere. Some of the emotions, such as anxiety and stress and even gay panic (who has been quite downcast lately, since he has been recently fired to the part of Dean’s mind that doesn’t truly exist anymore) are tapping their corporeal fingers on the tabletop in worry.

At least that’s what Dean guesses.

The problem with all of this is that all of his emotions and feelings are represented as _people_. And not just any people-

People Dean has met and known and lost.

And don’t ask how Dean knows which emotion goes with each individual face, because he’s not even sure about anything at the moment.

Love sits at the head of the table, wearing _Cas’_ face and a bright pink suit, his hair sticking up every which way, just the way Dean likes it.

Shit.

He avoids Love’s eyes, instead searching through the other emotions, naming them and cringing at the subtle truth in every one of them.

Anger is Bobby. (Obviously.) "You are a mighty fine idgit, boy," Anger says.

Patience is Sam, who is giving him big doe-eyes.

Joy is Charlie. She keeps jumping up and then sitting back down, totally restless.

Kindness is his mother. It hurts to see her beautiful smile, so caring and lifting.

And so many other faces that he knows well, that he loves.

Dean shudders and avoids Love's eyes.

“Okay, okay, you crazy animals,” Love says, placing his palms on the table and laughing. “We’re here to talk about Dean’s big _date_.”

Everyone nods and Charlie- er, _Joy_ , hiccups.

Love clears his throat and suddenly, a power point is sliding down from the pitch white ceiling. He pulls out a long pointer with a little animated hand at the end and begins pointing to Dean’s date plan which he carefully thought out before drifting into unconsciousness.

Love goes on explaining things, getting opinions from various emotions, agreeing with a smile at some and smacking feelings right in the face when they disagree. Namely, Anger. “Idgit,” he mumbles, rubbing his cheek.

“Okay, now that we’ve seen everything…” Love rolls the power point back up and turns to them, eyes sparkling at Dean. “What do you guys think? Will Dean be totally embarrassing himself tomorrow night, or will he be successful in capturing the former angel’s heart and getting laaaaaid!?”

Everyone cheers, but no one says yes, which is weird.

Kindness even nods politely, looking over at Dean with a gracious smile. “It sounds wonderful, Dean.” It’s all nice and Dean thinks he might cry until- “And I do think you will be getting laid.”

Groaning and rubbing his face, Dean shakes his head.

“Please no.”

“Please yes!” Love comes up behind him and slaps a party hat on his head, covered in rainbow sparkles. “Okay, go out there and get ‘em, Dean-o!”

Dean stands up and everyone cheers. Love smacks him on the ass on his way out.

 

_________________________________________

Cas seems a bit dazed as Dean pulls up in front of a nice restaurant, Baby purring like a tame kitten in the cool night.

“Well, here we are!” Dean smiles nervously, gazing over at Cas who looks just as scared.

“You know, you really don’t have to impress me Dean,” he says, looking over. “You already have me.”

“That’s not what I’m tryin’ to do.” Dean turns off the engine and grabs Cas’ hand. “I just want to treat you to a nice dinner and show you how much I- how much I appreciate you.”

That makes Cas’ face light up. “You don’t have to show me by buying me material things…”

“Eh. Part of the human experience, buddy. You’ll have to endure it.”

Nodding, Cas squeezes his hand and together they climb out and walk towards the front door. They have a reservation for Winchester and they’re seated near the back in a small booth. Cas examines the menu thoroughly which isn’t surprisingly and Dean makes the mistake of asking the waitress if they have mozzarella sticks.

Which they don’t.

He orders breadsticks instead and Cas makes fun of him gently, causing him blush like crazy.

When their food comes out, Dean takes the opportunity to make himself as uncomfortable as possible and ask stupid questions.

“Cas, I have to ask you something.”

Cas sips his wine and looks at Dean expectantly.

“If… If we’re in it for the long haul…” Dean looks down at his hands and hates what he’s about to ask. “Are we going to…?”

“Dean, are you asking if we will be married someday?”

His face is burning, but his heart pounds in a sort of nervous excitement.

Cas smiles and sets his glass down. “Do you want us to be in it for the ‘long haul’ Dean?”

“Well, yeah.” Dean swirls lasagna around on his fancy plate with his fancy fork. “I love you, Cas.”

“Then yes.” Cas leans back and gives him a deep look, one that’s warm and full of something Dean wants to drink in forever. “I believe we will.”

They hold hands and walk around a bit at some park nearby. Cas tells him about how some kinds of prescription drugs can prevent having horrible allergic reactions to certain types of animals and Dean realizes that the time has come.

It’s _time_.

He stops Cas and grabs his hands, looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes.

“What?” Cas asks softly.

Dean breathes. “Cas…”

“Yes?”

“We’re not getting a cat.”

_____________________________________

After the initial shock has worn off and Cas has stopped purposefully ignoring him, they stumble into their fancy hotel room with a balcony and squishy bed, kissing fitfully and clutching at each other’s shirts. “I’m really angry at you,” Cas complains, laughing against his neck.

“I know, I know.” Dean smiles and rakes his fingers through Cas’ hair, loving every bit of it. “You usually are.”

“Whatever.” Cas pushes him to sit on the bed, looking down at him with scrutiny. “Why are you so against cats?”

“I think it’s obvious, Cas!” Dean makes an attempt to sneeze and ends up just making a stupid face.

Rolling his eyes, Cas pushes him onto his back and crawls on top of him. “Just, shut up for a while.”

“Yes sir.”

Dean pushes their lips together, sliding Cas’ jacket off of his shoulders and gripping his hip. “I love you too,” Cas says against his skin, smile loving. “More than anything.”

Groaning, Dean almost tears buttons off of Cas’ shirt from ripping it apart so quickly.

“Wait, wait,” Cas breaks their kiss and holds himself over Dean, hands on either side of his head. “Are- are you _sure_ I can’t convince you to get a cat?”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Hamster?”

“Nope.”

“Bird? Snake? Hermit crab?”

Dean shuts him up with another passionate kiss.

_____________________________________

It’s a quiet night, one with a starry sky and silent swaying branches.

The playground is empty of squealing children and exasperated parents, only guarded by a frail old woman and a young boy.

Kali rounds the swing set, bangles jingling and dress whispering like water down her slim figure. Her eyes are cold and alert, full of revenge. The boy looks up as she steps closer, stilettos sinking into the sand.

He doesn’t seem scared of her, but she wishes he was.

Her power is underestimated, everywhere she goes, and Kali wonders if it’s time to come out of hiding and wreck a few skyscrapers.

But for now, she has something she needs to do.

“What is your business here, goddess?” The old woman croons, eyes empty looking as they stare at her.

“I have an appointment,” Kali says.

“With?”

“The Angel Hannah.”

The old woman and the boy glance at each other. Then, the sigil written in the sandbox begins to glow blue, fog rising and the angels back away, leaving Kali to stand in front.

A figure steps out of the fog, a male vessel with stubble and too-short sleeves. Kali narrows her eyes.

“The goddess Kali,” Hannah greets, smiling.

“Hannah.” Kali purses her lips and crosses her arms.

“What do you wish to tell me,” the angel asks, stepping up with curious eyes. _Desperate_ eyes.

Kali’s lips curve up into a sadistic smile and holds out a perfectly manicured hand. “First…”

Hannah’s jaw clicks, but he reaches into his bag, bringing out a disfigured ball of dim light, swirling with gray. “The information you wish to share must be worth _this_ , correct?” He hands it over and Kali takes it in her hands, heart pounding. “I sent my best warriors into hell for it.”

“ _He_ is not an _it_ ,” Kali says firmly, molding the soul into a more sound circle.

Hannah sighs, closing the bag and turning to her expectantly. “I don’t have much time. What do you wish to tell me.”

Pulling open a formless void in the air, Kali places Edward’s soul gently into it and snaps it away.

Then she slowly smiles and holds her chin up high.

“I have information on the whereabouts of one… Castiel?”

Hannah’s eyes light up and Kali has caught her prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo... Interesting.  
> I wonder what this will mean for our favorite ship...  
> Find out in the next installment of _Mr. Winchester_...


	5. Double the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all goes down hill from here...
> 
> Or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Bumblebees!  
> I sincerely loved writing this chapter and i _hated_ having to split it up into two... But, hey, who doesn't love a cliff hanger? ;D  
>  I'll update the next one quickly, hopefully, but for now, enjoy this!

It’s a bitter separation as Castiel rolls out of the hotel bed, leaving Dean fast asleep on his stomach, snoring heavily on Castiel’s pillow.

His mind races as he pulls on his jeans and buttons up his favorite shirt, knowing it will soon be soiled, ripped into pieces. Nothing.

But Castiel smiles, nonetheless, reaching down to rub his thumb over Dean’s cheek and jaw, loving his warmth, his companionship. “I love you,” he whispers, voice cracking slightly. “So much.”

Dean doesn’t answer, instead keeping up with his snoring fest.

It almost brings tears to Castiel’s eyes. How much he loves this man. What he would do for him... What he’s about to do.

He turns and breathes heavily, feeling his heart pound, the dream still heavy in his mind, Hannah’s voice as aberrant as snake’s venom.

_It’s either you, Castiel… Or him._

“Castiel.” He looks over at the open balcony where they’re waiting. For him. “It’s time.”

One last fleeting glance, one last look at brilliant freckles and fanned eyelashes and bowed lips.

He turns back and locks his jaw, because there is no use being afraid now.

It’s too late.

________________________________________

Dean wakes to a chilly breeze washing throughout the room, nipping at his ankles and belly.

He wraps himself up tightly in the covers and tries to block it out. All of the cold, emptiness…

“Cas?” He croaks.

No answer.

Sitting up quickly, he looks around the room, hoping to see a mop of ebony hair tucked away somewhere close by. But he’s not. And the balcony doors are open.

“Cas.” Dean stands and immediately starts shivering. He pads over to the balcony and looks around outside. The sun is just beginning to rise, the town bustling beneath him. Placing his hands on the railing, he leans over, checking everywhere. 

He turns and something catches his eye.

A smidge of blood on the glass.

“No…” Dean leans his forehead against the door and touches the blood with his pinky. It’s fresh. “Cas, fuck.”

He runs his hands through his hair, smearing blood on his hairline, but he doesn’t care.

Dean pulls sweats and a t-shirt on before grabbing his phone and punching Sam’s number in.

“Hey, what’s-”

“Sam. Cas is- he’s gone. Someone took him, Sammy, and I-”

“Wait, what? Dean, where are you?”

He takes a shuddering breath and tries not to freak out.

____________________________________

“Do you remember anything after going to sleep? Getting up? Hearing anything?” Sam looks at him with patient and caring eyes and although Dean’s thankful for it, he isn’t about to just calm down and be reasonable.

It’s not really his style.

“No, Sam, I would have done something,” he answers in a snapping tone, hanging his head.

Gabriel paces the bedroom, hand on his chin, mind elsewhere. Dean’s not used to seeing him worried about others. Sam, Cas… Him, apparently. The guy had brought him a chocolate milkshake at seven in the morning, topped with a miniature cherry pie and a swirly straw.

“Are you sure he was taken?”

Dean snaps his head up. “Are you suggesting he just _left_ , Sam?”

Sam stands his guard. “Dean, there’s no sign of struggle.”

“There’s fresh _blood_ on the outside of the freaking door. They weren’t open when we went to bed last night. And Cas would have left… _Something_ , if he left suddenly.”

There’s silence for a while, until there’s a knock on the door.

They all look at each other before snapping into action, grabbing their respective weapons and getting into position. Dean flings open the door to a skinny teenage boy with sandy hair and big brown eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Dean? Dean Winchester?” He asks, looking a bit nervous.

“What’s it to you?”

“I know where Castiel is.”

Dean grabs him by the collar and pulls him into the room, slamming the door and pushing him against it, his gun against to the boy’s temple. “Tell me,” he growls.

“He’s an angel, Dean,” Gabriel says.

“So? _Tell me where he is_.”

The angel gulps and looks over at Sam for help. “I-I… He was betrayed by a goddess.”

Gabriel gasps behind Dean and steps up closer. “Kali?”

“Yes. She told Hannah, our leader, where Castiel was in exchange for a witch’s soul.”

“No,” Gabriel growls. “She wouldn’t.”

“Well, she did,” Dean says, anger pouring forth from inside of him. “Is Cas is Heaven?”

He nods.

“Wait, why should we believe him?” Sam says, narrowing his eyes. “Why are you telling us?”

The angel’s eyes change from terrified to a more firm, ready positon. “Hannah is going to destroy the garrison,” he explains. “She will put Castiel up to execution as an example. The other angels will either cause a riot or be so fearful of her that she will have all of the power, just like she wants. I don’t agree with every single choice Castiel has made, but I believe he wants good. He has done good. For both humanity and Heaven.” The angel looks over at Gabriel. “Hannah is planning something dark… She pretends to be our friend, Castiel’s friend… But she’s not. She is evil and her heart does not lie in purity.”

Dean’s heart races. “We have to save him.”

“But how?” Gabriel walks over to the bed and plops down, running a hand through his long hair. “I bet they have him locked up nice and tight.”

The angel nods in confirmation. “The execution will be performed tomorrow night at midnight.”

Sam and Dean lock gazes. “Looks like we’re going to need some inside help…”

“I’ll help,” the angel says.

“No,” Dean says automatically.

Sam gives him a look.

“Look, I appreciate the help, but I’m not sure we can totally trust you.”

The angel narrows his eyes in a confused way. Then he straightens up. “Look, I can give you some tips. I’ll help you get into Heaven and find where they are keeping Castiel. And I can do all of that without leaving this room. You can even put me in a ring of holy fire if you’d like. I _want_ to help.”

Dean crosses his arms and backs away, eyeing him suspiciously. “Fine.”

He nods, straightening his t-shirt, looking much more confident.

“My, what a bad little angel you are.”

Dean whips his gun forward and points it towards where the voice wafts from the balcony. Kali is perched on top of the railing, long legs crosses elegantly. A pouty, sarcastic smile on her face.

“Denouncing your leader after everything she has given to you,” Kali says, shaking her head. “Pathetic.”

Gabriel stands slowly, eyes burning with rage. “How could you, Kali. After all we’ve been through together.”

“You act as if I’m still in _love_ with you, dear.” Kali steps down, heels tapping on the stone.

“Edward has you wrapped around his sly little finger,” Gabriel says, laughing sarcastically. “You think he loves you? Please.”

“You’re one to speak, archangel.” Edward appears next to Kali in a rush of crackling power.

“Not this again,” Dean grumbles, scratching his head with his gun.

Edward looks over at him with a smirk. “Well someone seems malcontent without their little angel…” He laughs haughtily. “It is a slippery slope, my friend. And after all he has done, he _deserves_ it.”

Dean’s blood boils. “Better watch how you talk to me. Or I’ll have to put another bullet in your brain.”

Gabriel sighs. “Seriously, we don’t have time for this. _We_ will be seeing you later. Right now, we have to go save someone who doesn’t deserve a death in the presence of a bunch of dumbasses.”

He snaps his fingers and Dean feels his body being torn away from the veil of reality.

_______________________________________________

Amesha and Simiel bind him with light, apology in their eyes, as if they don’t have a choice.

They teleport him to the playground, guiding him to the glowing portal. The old woman sitting on a swing eyes him carefully.

He doesn’t drop his head, or his gaze at any point.

Castiel won’t die weak and scared like the cowards all around him.

They march him down long white hallways that seem everlasting, much more so than when he was an angel. “I’m sorry that it has come to this, brother,” Simiel whispers, holding his wrists loosely.

“I am not your brother,” Castiel answers, voice low. “Not anymore.”

Simiel’s jaw clenches.

Castile recalls his dream. How Hannah had come to him, promising grace and restoration and his slate washed clean. Memory thrown away like dust in a fathomless void. The Winchesters, their laughter and memories, the good and bad, _Dean_ , wiped away. Just so he can become another emotionless robot with an ache deep inside of himself, waiting to be filled with something that will never come.

But Castiel had declined, because he doesn’t wish to forget.

This is what it has come down to, though, and Hannah turned from his friend to foe in less than a second.

It was either him or Dean.

And to be chased down forever, to put the love of his life in danger…

Cas would rather accept the inevitable death then push Dean into hiding until the end of his days.

Amesha kicks him lightly in the back of his shins, pushing him forward. “You are slowing.”

“Sorry.” He doesn’t really mean it, but maybe it’s better to keep an innocent act. For everything that has happened, it’s clear that Hannah is the one running the show. These angels don’t wish for this, at least, most of them. So maybe, if he were to get to Hannah and kill her…

Castiel sucks in a breath and wishes there were something to look at.

The angels push him forward again.

They bring Castiel to Heaven’s jail, and of course it happens to be Metatron’s old cell.

Simiel gives him another sad look, but he still gestures for him to go inside and sit down on the cold stone. “Goodbye Castiel,” Simiel says, bowing to him. “I never gave up hope.”

Castiel nods.

Amesha stays quiet, but he looks at him openly before they walk away.

Sighing, Castiel curls up on his side and scratches at the crater already bored into the ground by past prisoners. It has flakes of blood on the edges, and Castiel attempts to put his own marking upon it with the cut he gave himself earlier. There is simply no chance of him breaking out now.

He laid there for hours, staring at the ground and the dirty ceiling and out of his cage into another room full of sulking rock that makes him feel absolutely miserable.

And he’s cold.

So cold.

He misses his warm, cuddly man.

Simiel comes by a bit later with a metal tray topped with a glass of water and warm toast. He touches Castiel’s forehead and relieves him so he doesn’t have to use the corner of the cell. Castiel says a quiet thanks and takes a bite of the bread.

“We will come get you tomorrow and prepare for the execution,” Simiel states quietly, hands behind his back. “Do you need anything before I leave, Castiel?”

“I’d _like_ to have my life back,” Castiel answers, looking up at him sadly.

Simiel simply looks at him with an apology on the tip of his tongue.

“Just leave me alone,” Castiel whispers, turning his face away.

“C-”

“ _No_ ,” Castiel says. “You’re a coward. You act as if you are sorry, but if you truly were, you would do something. But you do nothing. So please, leave. I don’t need someone weak, someone who won’t do anything for me to stand here and watch me.”

Simiel is silent for a second and then with a soft _I’m sorry_ , he walks away.

Castiel stares at the toast before throwing it back on the tray and shoving it away, unable to eat a morsel. He doesn’t know whether it has been hours or minutes.

He may be in Heaven, but it feels more like Hell.

______________________________________

Dean splashes water on his face, clutching the sink and breathing hard. He feels as if he may pass out from all the worry rushing through him, making him light headed. Gabriel, Sam and Raziel, the young angel who is helping them, are cleaning out their arsenal at the moment so at least he has some time to think of everything that may go wrong…

“Dean?”

Well, it looks like he won’t get that privilege today.

“Yeah, yeah.” He wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath, looking into his own eyes. “I’m comin’.”

Cas’ face pops up in his head and he cringes, wishing he were able to reach out and touch him, see his beautiful eyes…

He grits his teeth, pulls out his gun and cocks it. “I’m comin’ for you, babe.”

________________________________________

It’s no surprise when Castiel grows tired and the lights flooding through the windows don’t dim to allow him some dark comfort.

But it _is_ a surprise when suddenly, he’s seeing his own face peeping past the wall of his cell, blue eyes wide. “Castiel!”

“J-Jimmy?” He scrambles up and grabs the bars, coming face to face with the man.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Jimmy looks more forgiving than the last time they spoke and it’s astounding when he pulls out what seems to be a saw from behind his back and suddenly, he’s cutting off the bars.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Castiel backs away as they start to fall at his feet.

“Coming to save you, man!” Jimmy makes a decent sized hole that Castiel can climb out of.

“You said I ruined your life,” Castiel says, staying back. “Why would you want to help me?”

Jimmy throws down the saw and runs a hand through his trademark messy hair. “Cas, honestly, that’s in the past. I’ve forgiven you, Amelia has forgiven you…” He steps up again and leans against the cage. “Claire has forgiven you. She talks to me sometimes and I can hear her…” He holds out his arm, palm wide and welcoming. “So yes, you ruined my life. But I’m not going to let the same thing happen to you.

“Besides,” Jimmy says, pulling him through and fluffing Castiel’s hair. “It gets a little boring up here without having my ass dragged around by a freaking angel of the Lord.”

Castiel laughs a bit at that. “Thank you, Jimmy. I’m still confused by how you knew I was here…”

“ _That_ will have to be a story for a different time,” Jimmy says, peeping his head around the corner to the outside hallway. “Right now, we have to get back to me and Amelia’s Heaven before any of those assholes- no offense- realize I’ve been gone.”

Castiel’s curiosity is spreading farther than a wild fire at the moment, and that glimmer of hope that had earlier been extinguished has once again been reignited. But questions will have to wait.

The journey is slow-going, but they get past any threats without fault. Jimmy is quite the navigator, and he seems to be so sure of himself, the complete opposite of the man he used to be. And the angel blade tucked under Jimmy’s shirt sparks his interest. What has he been doing up here?

Finally, they creep up to a door marked _James and Amelia Novak_ and Jimmy smiles at him before totally ignoring the door and crouching down in front of it. “What are you doing?” Castiel asks.

“Opening the way in.”

“How?”

Jimmy looks up at him and shakes his head, laughing silently. “You’ve always been so curious, Cas. I remember listening to the way you thought, how you wanted to know how everything worked…”

Kneeling next to the other man, Castiel tilts his head. “So… Does that mean you will show me what you’re doing?”

Jimmy slaps him on the arm in a playful manner. “Just… Watch.”

He looks down both sides of the infinite hallway before he pulls a necklace out from under his t-shirt. Attached to it is a slim silver key, which he sticks into a hole Castiel hadn’t seen before. A clicking noise can be heard as Jimmy turns it and suddenly, the tile is popping up. “This is an emergency hatch,” he explains, pulling it away and placing it to the side. “Well, another one at least. Turns out they have many different ones, just in case a multitude of problems pop up.”

“How did you find it?” Castiel asks.

Jimmy glances at him before sighing lightly. “Honestly? I went looking for it.”

Castiel wants to ask more questions, but Jimmy gestures to the pitch black hole before them. “You go first. I think you’ll be able to figure out a way down.”

He obliges, sitting on the edge and shimmying his legs and feet into the hole. He’s expecting something to climb down on, or at least _the floor_ but there’s nothing but emptiness. “Jimmy, I don’t understand.”

“You literally just have to jump, Cas. And you better hurry.” Jimmy places his hand on the ground and looks down the hallway. “I think someone’s coming.”

Castiel takes a deep breath and expects either his doom or new beginning.

“Go, Castiel,” Jimmy urges, touching his shoulder.

So he jumps.

___________________________________

“Crap.” Dean pounds against the wall inside the empty shack. “Think Raziel was lyin’ to us?”

Gabriel shakes his head and runs his fingers down the wooden door. “No, he just must have not realized this door was no longer in use. It was, only a short while ago.”

“Maybe they know Raziel is on our side now,” Sam says.

“Well if they do, our job is going to be that much harder.” Dean rakes his fingers through his hair and grits his teeth. “Shit.”

“If I try hard enough…” Gabriel turns to Sam. “I might be able to put this back into use.”

“How?”

“Well, Hannah didn’t take all of the power away. And with my abilities, I might be able to create a makeshift door…” He looks sympathetic as he turns to Dean. “But I don’t think all of us will be able to go through this one.”

“Fine. I’ll go and you guys can find another way in,” Dean says, tucking his angel blade away.

“Dean, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sam asks.

“I’ll be fine. Have a little faith in me for once Sammy.”

“I _do_ have faith in you… I’m just not sure whether you’re ready for this.”

“For what?” Dean crosses his arms and gives him a dirty look. But Sam isn’t fazed.

“For what you might see.” Sam walks over to him, Gabriel close behind, looking as confused as Dean. “What if they’re torturing him, Dean? What if they decide to… _Hurt_ him earlier than intended? I just- how the hell can you walk in on that and be _okay_?”

Dean swallows, but keeps his face straight. “That’s exactly why I have to go and find him as soon as possible. Cause I won’t let that happen to him.”

Gabriel and Dean lock eyes for just a second, and it’s like a silent agreement. “Okay, let’s get started.”

It takes about ten minutes for Gabriel to put usage to the plain looking door. Sam leans against the wall, shaking his head and trying to tell Dean that they should go in together. But Dean is stoic and unmoving and the pain keeps him secure right in front of the door.

“Got it,” Gabriel says, backing away.

“So, do I just walk in?” Dean asks.

With a nod, Gabriel places his hand on Dean’s arm before he can grab the handle. “As soon as you touch it, fling the door open and walk through. But shut it behind you or, well, you might explode or be sent to another universe.”

“Well, that’s good advice.” Dean glances over at Sam. “Okay. Here I go.”

He walks up and with no hesitation, no thought of his own death occurring or that of Cas’, he throws himself through the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether this cliff hanger involves screaming at your computer/phone screen or just lightly laughing, growling a bit and cursing at me gently and waiting for the next installment...  
> And I don't know whether I'd like you to tell me XD
> 
> Find out in the next installment of _Mr. Winchester_!


	6. Escape hatches and haughty angelic beings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bumblebees!  
> I liked this chapter :) Not too much drama, but just enough to keep you on your little toes...  
> Enjoy!

Surprisingly, Castiel doesn’t let the scream in his throat bubble up and out as he falls into nothing.

Unfortunately, the landing hurts like hell.

He squeezes his eyes shut and rolls onto his back, trying to catch his breath again, his backside smarting. “Sorry, Cas. Should’ve warned you of the rough landing.”

Castiel opens his eyes to see Jimmy’s extended hand reaching for him. Grabbing it, he lets Jimmy pull him up. “Takes some getting used to,” the man says sheepishly.

“It’s fine.” Cas straightens his shirt. “Where are we? Is this your Heaven?”

He takes in the warm light of what seems to be a nice looking, _familiar_ house…

“Yeah,” Jimmy says, smiling. “I know. Strange, huh? The house where I abandoned my family, where got them back just to leave again…” He shrugs and pats down his jeans, frowning. “Oops. Forgot to grab the celestial saw…”

Castiel is about to question everything at that statement, but suddenly someone is flinging their tiny self at Jimmy and embracing him tightly.

Rubbing the woman’s back affectionately and squeezing her just as tight, Jimmy kisses her satisfyingly and sets her down. “I’m sure you remember Castiel, Amelia,” Jimmy says, gesturing to him.

Amelia seems much more apprehensive at Castiel’s arrival than Jimmy, which isn’t surprising. He simply waves and nods politely, not sure what to say.

She too has changed drastically. Her face is aglow with the youth that Heaven gives, and now that her sleek blonde hair isn’t caked with blood and dirt, Castiel can see the beauty she possesses. “Hello, Cas,” she says, also nodding. “Would you like anything? I’m sure you’re hungry…”

Castiel nods and Amelia leads the way towards a spacious kitchen, unlike the one in their previous home on Earth. She cuts fruit and places it on a ceramic plate with crackers, clearly loving the simple act of putting something beautiful and tasty together.

Jimmy eyes him carefully, maybe still shocked over seeing himself, right in front of him. “You know, I’m surprised you’re not overwhelming me with questions,” he finally says, popping an M&M into his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I’m just worrying about…” He trails off and swallows, biting into a piece of cantaloupe.

“Dean? Sam?”

He gazes over at Jimmy, a bit surprised. “Yes.”

The blue eyed man nods, standing so he can kiss Amelia on the cheek and then gestures for Castiel to follow him. He leads them upstairs, to a large room that can’t possibly fit in their tiny house, but anything is possible here. The walls are lined with papers, multicolored strings stretching across them in an abstract pattern of links. A humongous table is also topped with accordion folders and marked binders and even a type writer. “Wow,” Castiel says, taking it all in.

“Yeah…”

Castiel smiles and runs his finger over a missing person’s picture dating back to the late 90’s. “You do realize you are in Heaven, right? You don’t have to worry about any of this anymore.”

Chewing on a strawberry, Jimmy nods, like he’s heard it a million times before. “Amelia doesn’t agree with me on all this,” Jimmy agrees. “But…”

“You’re restless,” Castiel finishes.

Jimmy nods, appreciating Castiel’s understanding. “I’m just as curious as you are, Cas. And as much as I love it up here… Claire is still down _there_. On earth. And I just can’t- I can’t live up here while she’s alive and not worry at all.”

He sighs and plops down in a chair, propping his feet up and mussing up his hair.

“So, while I was waiting for Amelia to come join me up here… I went, uh, _exploring_.”

Castiel sits and listens as Jimmy tells the amazing tale of how he has been sneaking out of his Heaven and visiting others, spying on the angels, listening in on them by some sort of radio he had rigged up... How he finally got to meet his great grandma, Glenda, who died before he was old enough to remember and have a tearful reunion with his parents and his little sister who passed away from cancer when she was only ten years old. It is quite astounding, and Castiel is completely dumbfounded by the end, because some of the stuff Jimmy said either seemed impossible or totally beyond his knowledge.

But he was happy for the man, and for the happiness Heaven has brought him, despite the war and the angels straying off course.

“So you knew where I was because of your…”

“Radio.” Jimmy leans forward and ruffles through the stacks of papers and random artifacts until he pulls out a tiny, clearly homemade but not incompetent, radio. “I’ve gotten in tune with the airwaves blowing through this place. I noticed it when I was trying to see if I could get any stations from Earth, because, you know, I’m an obsessive guy, and suddenly, I was hearing this strange language that I recognized from the times you used to speak to me. And just like that, I was in.” He hands it to Castiel. “It’s been dull stuff of late. But suddenly, they were all talking about some goddess and how they knew where _you_ were… Knew I had to take action.”

Castiel smiles in gratitude and is impressed by the intricate design of Jimmy’s invention, no matter how confusing it may seem to be. “I am extremely thankful that you came to rescue me,” he says, looking up at the man watching him carefully. “But really, why did you save me? I know you explained it before, but you had no reason to show me that kind of grace.”

“Like I said, I’m bored.” Jimmy smirks jokingly. “But what you’ve been doing for my Claire-bear means everything. It’s not like you ruined my life and let it stay that way. You made an effort, you tried, and not just out of guilt. And I just felt like I should do a little something in return.”

The reasoning still seems improbable in Castiel’s mind, but maybe Jimmy’s right. He _is_ right on some level… He tried. He is still trying. Claire doesn’t always want to see him, but she still texts him updates about her life, and those tiny emoticons she found out he loves so much.

Castiel has grown sufficiently fond of her and he hopes she has to.

“We should check the radio,” Jimmy says, interrupting his thoughts. “Wanna see if they’ve noticed your absence…”

Nodding, Castiel leans forward as Jimmy flips on a switch, presses a button and turns a knob.

It lights up, and Castiel listens.

_______________________________

“Oomph!”

Dean falls flat on his face, almost breaking his nose.

“Well, _that_ was graceful of you.”

Scrambling up, he whips out his angel blade. In front of him is an unfamiliar figure with his hands behind his back, the glint of an angel blade hidden behind his left leg.

“Who are you? Here to kill me?” Dean spats, wiping some sort of substance from his chin. Most likely drool, but he decides to not think about it too much.

The angel smiles. “Ah, you don’t recognize me, Dean.”

He tilts his head and grinds his teeth in annoyance. The guy seems incredibly snobby, which means Dean’s gotta kill him. “Apparently.”

Walking forward, the guy grabs the handle of the door Dean shot out of and closes it firmly. He waves his hand and the door clicks before disappearing. “That’s better,” he says, smiling at Dean. “Now I’m sure you remember me… Castiel gave up a whole army for you. He took the blade out of my hand while eating out of yours… Sad, really. He was such a leader.”

Dean can suddenly smell the betrayal radiating from the guy. “ _Hannah_.”

The angel smiles. “So you’re a guy now, huh?” Dean asks, smirking.

“It is simply a vessel.”

“It’s more than some meat suit, no matter what you ass-monkeys think,” Dean argues, pointing an accusing finger. “Where the hell is he?”

“Castiel?” Hannah begins laughing, not bothering to hide the blade anymore, letting it twirl in her- or, maybe his- hand. “You don’t know _anything_ do you?”

Dean can’t help looking confused, but his tone bothers him.

“He has… escaped,” Hannah says slowly.

Mouth dropping open, Dean’s heart leaps. _That’s my guy_ , he thinks.

“So, right now, it is a matter of who finds him first,” Hannah continues, clenching his jaw.

There’s silence for a moment, both of them frozen, staring at each other.

Dean smirks.

And then both of them are speeding off in opposite directions.

The race is on.

________________________________________________

When Castiel first heard Jimmy’s plan, he was skeptical.

More than skeptical. Because, who offers to possibly sacrifice themselves for somebody who ruined their life?

But as Jimmy pulls on Castiel’s clothes and throws him a t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans, he becomes a little more… _un_ sure.

The man seems almost insane. And his wife seems to agree, although she still looks at Castiel as if it is his fault. “Jimmy…”

“No one needs to worry!” The man argues, holding up his hands. “Really. I’m already dead and if those bastards were to catch me, I can easily escape. Besides, they wouldn’t separate me from you, Mel. Probably.”

Amelia crosses her arms and shakes her head, turning away. “I don’t want you to do this,” she says quietly.

Castiel takes to pulling on the jeans, feeling a bit awkward standing there in just his briefs. He gets another look from Amelia. “What if they decide to send you to Hell instead, James?” She continues, looking the man straight in the eye now. “What if I never get to see you again, all because you wanted to help somebody who has caused enough trouble in our lives?”

It’s a true statement, but it still stings. And Jimmy looks almost appalled by his wife’s words. “Amelia…”

“No.” Her lip trembles dangerously. “Just go. But _please_ , come back, okay?”

Jimmy nods and they come together for a passionate hug. Castiel leaves just as their lips meet, feeling as if he is intruding on a private moment that he has no business being a part of.

No surprise, Jimmy’s shirt fits perfectly, snug and warm. Castiel sighs and looks out the window. Unlike the Novak’s old neighborhood, they seem to be in the middle of a surreal forest. He wonders if they’re actually able to go outside or not.

“Okay, you ready, Cas?” Jimmy says from behind him.

“When you are,” he answers, smiling grimly.

“Lighten up! We’re going to get you out of here.” Jimmy slings an arm around his shoulder and looks into identical eyes. “I promise, I will try my best.”

“But why?” Castiel asks, voice sounding more feeble than he wanted it to.

“I generally like you. You really did attempt to make the world a better place, to save humanity, even save my sorry ass.” Jimmy leads them to the front door. “Just because you didn’t totally succeed doesn’t mean you suck or that your intentions were vacuous.”

“I guess that is true,” Castiel agrees softly. “But still.”

“No butts. Just, humor me, alright?” Jimmy smiles and opens the door.

Castiel sighs, closing his eyes. He puts his thoughts into an optimistic, hopeful mindset, because without it he’d go crazy.

He _will_ see Dean again.

“Okay. I’m ready.”

“Good. Cause it’s time to go.”

“Will this alert the angels?” Castiel asks, as Jimmy locks the door behind him and it suddenly disappears and they are alone in the middle of the woods.

“I don’t think so. Not until we near the edge of the Heaven. Then they’ll be monitoring our every move.” Jimmy gestures towards a worn path in between two large oak trees and holds up the homemade radio. “And once we start getting close to any exits… Yeah, they’ll come for us.”

“This path…” Cas bites his lip and shuffles through memories, hoping to find one that has been torn, but not totally damaged. “It’s the Axis Mundi isn’t it?”

“The what?”

“The path leads to The Garden, the center of Heaven,” Castiel explains. “It looks different to each person, but since I’m not dead I am seeing it the way you are.”

Jimmy looks a little confused, but he nods. “Yeah, everywhere I go, there’s this path. I don’t always walk on it, though, because it never leads me where I want it to.”

“That makes sense.” Castiel follows Jimmy, who has begun to walk again. “But it keeps you on track.”

“Right. That’s the plan. Follow this and you find the end of the Heaven.” Jimmy turns a knob on the radio and listens for a second before sighing and dropping his arm, a slight crackling noise heard from his hand.

“So what is the plan exactly?” Castiel asks, stumbling over a large root curving through the bright leaves and damp dirt. “You will lead them away while I…?”

“Well, that’s the part we’ll have to improvise on.”

Castiel stops and narrows his eyes. Looking back, Jimmy licks his lips before turning back. “Look, I get through different Heavens by wishing for it. Sort of like how Amelia and I can have almost anything we want in our Heaven if we simply wish for it, or want it. Getting in next door is the same, mostly. Takes practice. Wishing to get through while also keeping them in the dark… Pretty difficult. But I don’t think other people _want_ to get out of their Heaven.” Jimmy smiles. “Guess I’m special.”

“But if I’m not a part of this Heaven…”

Jimmy makes a clicking noise with his teeth. “Plan B. Escape hatch.”

“The one we went through?”

“Like I said, there are many. Just have to find the right one…”

The trees clear suddenly, a sweet flowery scent floating and enveloping Castiel’s senses as they walk into sunlight. “We’re getting close.” Jimmy stops and tilts his head upward, closing his eyes, seemingly soaking up the picture above. “Never get much of this. Even if it isn’t real.”

“I think in some ways it is,” Castiel says gently, also taking in the breathtaking sight, the sensation of warmth gliding down his neck and to the tips of his fingers. “Heaven really is the most beautiful place on earth. It was created for those who believe in God, or apparently, who are good and kind and truly wish to love Him… Everything is real, in its own way.”

They share a benevolent gaze. Castiel smiles and looks up at the sun, the blue sky with hints of swirling clouds and even colorful birds.

“Let’s move on,” Jimmy says lightly, smiling back.

“Okay.”

They walk for another few minutes in amiable silence. The flowery scent fades, replaced with something raw, not so warm, and well, heavenly. “Wait.” Jimmy holds up a hand and peers ahead. “I think…”

It doesn’t take long for Castiel to sense the danger ahead, the hairs on his arms prickling. He grabs Jimmy’s wrist. “Jimmy…”

The homemade radio crackles louder and suddenly the muffled sound of voices speaking alerted Enochian blasts through the speaker. “Oh crap.”

Castiel follows Jimmy’s gaze and gasps at the sight of a large light, moving across the forest floor, quite far to their left, but coming right towards them. “That’s them,” Castiel says, looking over at Jimmy worriedly. “Where is the escape hatch?”

Swallowing roughly, Jimmy hurries ahead. A clunk sounds under Castiel’s boots as he runs and he freezes, looking down. “Jimmy, is this it?”

Under loose underbrush and leaves is a metal square, similar to the one in front of the Novak’s door in the white hallway. “Yes! That’s it!” He exclaims.

They both go to their knees, wiping away the brush and prying up the hatch with all the strength they can muster. Fortunately, it pops open, showing the darkness below.

Unfortunately, the spotlight is close, gaining ground, seeming to sense them.

“Go, Castiel, before they find me,” Jimmy warns, pushing it farther open.

“And what will you be doing?” Castiel asks, worry in his voice.

Jimmy smiles slyly, that mischievous and boyish glint back in his eyes, making him look twenty years younger. “Running like hell.”

They lock gazes again and Castiel nods. “Thank you, James. I owe you.”

Shaking his head, Jimmy hugs him and laughs lightly. “Just go kill those evil bitches and live happily with Dean, okay?”

“You know?” Castiel pulls away and raises his eyebrows.

“Of course I know, you big dummy! Have you seen the way that man looks at you? The way you look at him?” Jimmy laughs. “I’ve been shipping it ever since I got here.”

Castiel doesn’t totally understand what “shipping” mean. But he smiles anyway. Until he looks past Jimmy’s shoulder and his heart jumps into his throat at the sight of the spotlight only a short distance away. “Run fast, Jimmy. Try to not get caught, _please_.”

“Promise I’ll try, Cas.”

His last look at Jimmy is a determined smirk and clenched fists, a predacious look in his deep blue eyes.

And then Castiel is falling again.

________________________________

Dean’s chest feels like it’s exploding.

All this running reminds him that he isn’t in the best of shape. Despite Cas saying he loves Dean’s flub, he still feels a bit self-conscious at the thought of his tummy not shaped in a nice six pack like the good ole days.

He wonders if he’s just running in circles.

Everywhere he looks, there’s white, white, _white_.

Eventually, his efforts dissipate into him sliding down the door of one Snyder Noval, 1981 – 2007, breathing hard and wiping sweat from his brow with his gun. “Holy crap,” Dean breathes out, billowing out his shirt. “This is harder than I thought.”

It takes a few minutes of rest and gearing himself up for another long journey through endless white walls for Dean to stand up on creaking knees and move forward. And then, just from the simple flick to his left, he pauses and almost can’t believe what’s in front of him.

_James and Amelia Novak_

“You’re kidding,” he says outloud. “Yep. That’s a total coincidence.”

He looks around suspiciously, waiting for a bombard of angels to come steam rolling towards him on their high horses, but nothing happens.

Dean eyes the door for a second with curious green eyes.

And then he’s turning the knob and walking inside without really thinking it through, because, when has he ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what occurs in the next installment of _Mr. Winchester_!


	7. Through the trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bumblebees!  
> I'm sorry that this chapter is short and it seems like it is dragging on, but I wanted to gift you with a little something and tell you that for the first time _ever_ I am participating in GISHWHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  I am so freaking excited! I've been scared, because I have severe anxiety and I was terrified of what this game would include.  
> But my family and one of our family friends told me that we're going to do it and I will get through it because it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, even though it's hard to remember that at times. We will have the time of our lives!!!!  
> :)  
> If anyone wants to be a jewel and give me some tips and tell me more about what happens, _please_ message me or email me because I would love to know more and dissipate some of my more stupid, tiny worries.  
>  Thanks guys!  
> Enjoy!

It’s strange, walking out of a tree like it’s a door. The bark is shaped like your common door, and it swings shut and clicks when Dean is clear of it smacking him in the ass.

He’s in some sort of forest, cool and shady, exactly where Dean would want to live if he were able to buy a house and live there with Cas and-

Wait.

He shakes his head, wondering if this too-good-to-be-true Heaven fever is getting to him.

Up ahead, there’s a familiar looking house with a white porch and tall pillars. Dean doesn’t exactly know why he would be going there, especially when they probably hate him, but he pushes forward anyway.

The air smells nice and he can’t even tell whether it’s night or day.

Dean knocks on the door and waits, contemplating whether he should be prepared to die. Nobody seems to be coming to the door, but then again, they aren’t really expecting anyone…

He opens the door, calling, “Anyone home?”

No one answers still so he steps inside.

A frying pan comes out of nowhere and bonks Dean right in the belly.

“ _Son of a bitch_!” He yells as he goes down, clutching at his stomach.

“Wait… _Dean_!? Is that you?”

Dean rolls over, grimacing, and looks up into the face of a fairly attractive woman. _Familiar_ woman at that…

“Amelia?”

The woman nods slowly and backs up, frying pan tight in her hands. “What are you doing here?” Amelia asks, eyes wide. Before Dean can answer, Amelia loosens up and sighs. “Wait, I know why. You’re looking for Castiel, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes! Yes, how did you know? Do you know where he is?” Dean stands up quickly, making strange noises as he does so. His belly feels bruised.

“Well, he and Jimmy were just here,” she says, eyebrows furrowing when Dean gives her his confused face. “How much do you know exactly?”

“A-apparently not enough,” Dean says, heart pumping so loud it’s ringing in his ears. “Where is he? Where’s Cas?”

“Just, slow down, Dean.” Amelia sets the frying pan down on a tiny little table that has no purpose and turns back to him with narrowed eyes. “Come sit down and I’ll tell you everything.”

He wants to protest, so freaking bad, but Amelia might be the only one able to tell him where the hell his beautiful blue-eyed dorky badass is. So he follows her to the living room and sits on the _mind-blowingly_ comfy couch and runs his hands into his hair. “Please tell me where he is,” Dean pleads, looking up at Amelia. “Please.”

“Okay.” Amelia sits down and folds her hands. “It started when Jimmy found out that the angels had captured Castiel and were keeping him in Heaven’s jail…”

______________________________

He wishes he could say that this time around, everything went perfectly and he landed on both feet.

But, well, Castiel didn’t suddenly master it with one go.

Rubbing his shoulder and hissing from the pain, Castiel pushes himself up and scans the area.

He seems to be in a park, with lush green grass and clear skies, gardens of pink and orange and red packed together next to a cherry stained fence surrounding the Heaven. It seems rather small, but Castiel doesn’t have time to wonder.

It takes pushing the pain in his shoulder away, and bringing urgency and acumen forward for Castiel to scale the fence. Then he’s somewhere else, another house, and he ends up disturbing the people occupying it. He races through various Heavens, losing count along the way.

The next Heaven he runs into dips into a wide valley, but before he has time to guess where the next escape hatch is, someone is calling his name. “Castiel! Stop!”

He turns and immediately regrets slowing.

Simiel and Amesha are running towards him, brandishing their angel blades, the outline of their wings more prominent here, beautiful and frightening. “Castiel, you cannot run forever!” Simiel yells, voice warbling as if the words pain him.

“I can try,” Castiel says, backing away. He wishes he had a weapon of some sort.

“You are only human,” Amesha points out, eyes colder than before. “Just because we are in Heaven does not mean you can be totally deprived of your necessities. It may take a long time, but eventually you will tire.”

Castiel turns again, but Simiel grabs his arm. “Just come, Castiel. It’s for the greater g-”

He answers by twisting Simiel’s arm back and kneeing him in the stomach. Simiel goes to his knees and before Amesha can act, he rips the blade from the groaning angel’s hands. He holds the blade out, stopping Amesha in his tracks, the tip of it pointed at his nose.

“You know what you are doing is wrong,” Amesha says, tone dark. “Castiel, come with us. You will be freed form the pain, from the slavery of the Winchesters. No more chasing back and forth, running from what you _deserve_ …”

Castiel pulls Simiel’s head up by his hair, pressing the blade to his neck. “I won’t go with you,” he says, staring Amesha in the eyes. “I have made mistakes. So many mistakes, but I don’t…” He swallows. “I have asked for retribution. And I have received it. And now, I am trying to make things right.”

Amesha shakes his head, holding up his own weapon. “You will commit treason again, Castiel. Once a criminal, always a criminal.”

“People can change,” Castiel argues. “ _I_ have changed. And so have you.”

Amesha lunges with a growl, knocking Castiel off his feet. They roll, Castiel grabbing Amesha’s wrist just before the blade touches his chest. “I will kill you myself Castiel!” Amesha yells, punching him in the face.

“You have been brainwashed,” Castiel whispers, grappling for control as Amesha pins him down, the cuts below his eye dripping blood.

Suddenly, the tip of a knife is poking through Amesha’s middle and he straightens up, mouth opening and he’s screaming in agony as his grace explodes. He falls forward, dead. Cas takes a deep breath, pushing the body off of him, the blade retracting cleanly.

“Simiel?” He asks, gripping for his fallen blade.

“Not exactly, man,” a disheveled, and maybe slightly amused, voice says. A hand reaches out and Castiel obliges, taking it hesitantly…

The skinny man who has saved him is wearing a cut up vest and a strange Mexican mask, a bloody angel blade in his hand. Simiel is nowhere in sight, and Amesha’s body in sprawled out on the shades of green. “Who are you?” Castiel asks, moving away slightly, just in case this man is a crazy person.

“We don’t have time for this, man! We gotta go before the rest of those assholes come lookin’,” the man exclaims, gesturing for Castiel to follow him as he takes off.

“Okay…” Castiel stares down at Amesha’s body for a second, hating that he had to kill the poor angel. Despite his adolescence, he was only trying to follow orders. Most angels need to have someone to follow, and without it they are lost. He looks over at the forest again, and there is Simiel, hidden in the shadows, watching him with an unidentifiable look on his face.

“You comin’ or what!?” the guy calls, throwing his arms up.

“Yes,” Castiel says, scratching his ear in a confused sort of way.

Simiel disappears.

He runs back into the trees, racing through them and hoping that he doesn’t lose track of the man. Castiel can hear him though, the crunch of leaves and the rustling of branches ahead. “Come on, man! Heard you were innocently clueless, but didn’t think you were slow!”

Castiel slows down and narrows his eyes. _Clueless?_ _Slow_!?

“Who are you?” Castiel calls out, gripping the blade tight.

The leaves crash as the skinny man comes running back, looking confused even with the mask on. “Just wait till we-”

“No,” Castiel says. “I want to know who you are and where you are taking me.”

“Dude…” The guy sighs audibly and works on wrenching off the Mexican mask. It falls free and reveals the skinny man’s face. Pouty, a bit drawn, looking older than he really is.

And he has what Cas remembers to be called… A mullet?

“Okay. I’m Ash,” the guy says, raising his eyebrows, holding out his hand weakly, as if he were being forced to do so. “I know the Winchesters… And I’m sort of dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens in the next installment of _Mr. Winchester_
> 
>  
> 
> Btw... Since I randomly update like the horrible little bean I am, it would be awesome if you subscribed and got emails for when I update!!!  
> (But you don't have to)  
> (Unless... You _do ___) *winky face*


	8. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friendships blossom while old ones strengthen.  
> If only our main couple could find each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Bumblebees!  
> There are two things I know  
> 1)  
> GISHWHES IS FRICKEN HARD  
> 2) I'm a horrible person who doesn't update.
> 
> I'm really sorry y'all! Please forgive me. 
> 
> I think I'm so busy being lazy I don't have the strength to write, but I'm trying to get that back!  
> And isn't it strange that during the busiest, scariest week of my summer I update?  
> Told you.  
> I'm a weirdo omg...  
> ANWAYs, enjoy!

“Which way did they go?”

“Dean, I’m not sure-”

“ _I’m going after him_ ,” Dean snaps, stomping towards the door, trying to think up his course of action, how he is going to rip Hannah’s eyeballs out of her head and force them down her throat.

“And I’m not stopping you!” Amelia calls, hurrying after him. “But Dean, if you just go charging in there without any idea of where to go, it won’t end well. You’ll either be caught or killed, and as much as I have disliked you and Castiel in the past, I won’t let that happen.”

Dean stops at the front door, turning back. “You’re not saying you’re coming, are you?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Amelia stands with her hands on her hips, eyes fierce, protective. “You’re not the only one who has someone they love out there. Jimmy went with him. And even though he acted like he was going to be fine, he isn’t. He lied for my benefit.”

“Yeah, you’re not coming.”

Instead of arguing, Amelia smiles sarcastically, walks over to a small table by the door and pulls an angel blade out of a vase.

Dean gapes. “Jimmy’s not the only one with secrets,” Amelia says, raising an eyebrow as she tucks it inside of her jacket. “Being a bloodbag for that horrible monster actually taught me a few things. When he was feeding on me, I sometimes got glimpses of his memories. If I had been stronger the day I died, I’m sure I could have killed him myself. ”

“Huh,” Dean says, yet again surprised by this woman. He nods, impressed.

“Let’s go.” Amelia grabs his arm and flings open the front door.

The forest is no longer there, but rather a two lane road, much like the one Dean encountered the last time he died and was sent _here_.

“What do you see?” Dean asks Amelia.

“A road,” she says, not sounding surprised.

He wonders why, thinking he was the only one, but he realizes that that thought is foolish. Wouldn’t most imagine a road?

They head down the porch steps, Dean not relaxing for a second. He isn’t about to be jumped by a couple of dumbass angels and get Amelia killed. _Again_ , if that even works.

_We will find him, Dean,_ the Congress of D.W. suddenly whispers reassuringly in his head.

And for once, he’s grateful for their company, despite how imaginary it may be.

They walk for miles, Dean losing hope every step of the way. There doesn’t seem to be any way out of this, no doors with sigils or dead friends to lead the way.

“This seem a little off to you?” Dean asks Amelia, who is glancing around as if she is hearing things. “Seems a little long.”

“Not totally… I think it may be my fault.” She peers at him suspiciously, holding back words.

“Hey, I won’t judge,” Dean says, twirling the blade. “You see how much shit I go through every day.”

Amelia laughs slightly before sighing. “Well, when I was younger, my parents weren’t exactly around. I got into some bad stuff. Drugs, obsession with money, sex with just- just awful _men_ who didn’t really love me. My life was a crazy mess, my parents didn’t care and I was practically nothing.” She looks up from her blade, gazing at the road with a sort of longing. “But in the middle of all that, there was this road. Just like this, stretched long with cracking pavement and gorgeous trees and _peace and quiet_. It was beautiful. The only part of my day that meant anything back then, was the walk from hell to my house.

“We lived about 10 miles away from anything remotely fun, including school. I don’t really know why I continued going home at the end of whatever insane thing I had gotten myself into. But I think it had something to do with this road. Having that silence, a place to myself, a long walk I never wanted to end.”

Amelia smiles up at Dean for the first time, eyes alit with something passionate. “And you know, one day I did keep walking. Out of that goddamn town and everything I hated about myself. And at the end of it, I found Jimmy.”

Nodding, Dean huffs in amusement, thinking of some scrawny boy with big blue eyes and messy hair, geeky, but charming. A complete opposite.

But when he voices that thought to Amelia, she bursts out laughing. “Oh _God_ , no! No, not at all! Went to live with my aunt, and she enrolled me into some little highschool for my Senior year. First time I saw Jimmy, he was rolling down a sidewalk on a skateboard covered in stickers, smoking a joint, his big black trenchcoat flowing out behind him and his collar turned up like some kind of Goth Sherlock Holmes!”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Wait what? I can’t imagine that.”

“Well, it’s true. Attraction at first sight for both of us, I must admit.” Amelia blushes. “I know everyone expects the love of your life to save you from all that makes you broken, but they don’t. Jimmy didn’t make me stop smoking or doing drugs. Our sex life was active, heated. We fought and I screamed and he rolled his eyes… But we couldn’t get rid of each other.”

“So, did you eventually stop?” Dean asks, suddenly incredibly invested in this story. “Last time I saw Jimmy he made it sound like you guys were really religious.”

“Well... When it comes to love, like, _really_ true love, you realize that you sort of _want_ to stop. He made me want to change and be better. It took a long time for me to get off of all that shit. Jimmy even longer, actually. And of course this doesn’t happen for most people, but we decided that we didn’t want it running our lives anymore.

“We wanted… A family. Claire. A house and a dog, everything cheesy. I wanted to be what my parents never were.”

“Cliché.” Dean jokes.

“But perfect,” Amelia retorts softly. “Until… You know.”

“Yeah.” Dean frowns.

It’s a moment of silence until Dean realizes something. “Wait… Is that why Cas has, like, closed up holes in his earlobes?”

Amelia snorts a bit and nods.

They laugh together, the road seeming to get a little shorter, Dean’s mind a little lighter, clearer.

“Hey, I think that’s one of them.” Amelia points ahead, slightly to the left, where a large sheet of metal is laid out under a tree.

It turns out to be a hatch of some sort, and Amelia doesn’t look fazed.

She simply tucks her fingers under the edge and lifts it up, revealing a creepy looking shaft that is pitch black, not telling whether the end is five feet down or a hundred.

“You first, lover boy,” Amelia says with a small smile.

“Um, well, uh, how deep is it?” Dean asks, swallowing.

“Only a short way,” she replies.

If only she had specified what “a short way” actually meant.

Dean tried, he really did, but he couldn’t help squeaking as he fell, fell, and fell. Then he is landing on his feet and wobbling, falling to the floor ungracefully.

“At least you didn’t break a bone,” Amelia says once she lands, apparently perfectly on her tip toes.

“Hey, you don’t know my feelings,” Dean grumbles, standing up slowly, rubbing his hip.

He looks around, blinking steadily.

“Run down place,” he comments, gesturing to what appears to be the leftovers of a dingy office building blinds sucked up on one side of the large window, overturned desks and scattered pencils, charred papers drifting across the large room…

“Indeed,” a voice says from behind them.

They spin around, looking at the young girl before them.

Her hands are clasped behind her back, her hair curly and flowing around her prim shoulders. She’s wearing a soft looking dress and sensible shoes and her eyes give no indication to whether she is a friend or foe.

“Who are you?” Dean asks, cautious after all the little girls he has encountered throughout the years.

Never trust a pretty girl in a pretty dress. That should be his new motto.

“This is my Heaven,” she answers, rolling up on the balls of her feet. “I am not the intruder. You are.”

Dean doesn’t know how to answer, so instead he lets Amelia take the lead. “Do you know the way out of here? Or, did you see anyone run by?” She asks gently.

“You mean the man with the blue eyes?” The girl says, head tilting. _Just like Cas_.

Dean misses him so much.

“Yes, yes, him!” He blurts, blinking faster, eyes feeling a bit dry.

The girl nods slowly, examining them both. “He was running very fast. Away from the other men, in the suits.”

Dean’s heart races. “Did they catch him?”

The girl looks down at her shoes. “Yes,” she says softly. “And it was horrible.”

“Will you please explain what happened?” Amelia asks calmly.

“They forced the man to his knees and bound his hands with some sort of light.” The girl looks at Dean, eyebrows flush together. “Then they took him away. And he was bleeding a lot.”

Breathing in sharply, Dean grips the blade tighter, eyes flitting across the room. He waits for another door, another hatch, to come popping up out of nowhere.

But nothing does.

“Dean, you need to calm down…” Amelia says, touching his arm.

He squeezes his eyes shut before heading towards the other side of the room. “We need to get out of here,” he says through grit teeth. “Now.”

____________________________

It was bad enough learning that Gabriel wasn’t able to open the gate to Heaven with complete ease, as he did with Dean. His power iss still a bit loopy after all that happened with Kali and Edward, so they’re forced to lay low while he recharges.

What’s worse is when Claire Novak shows up on the doorstep of the mausoleum, the Grigori Angel sword in hand and a bitchy attitude.

Sam loves her and all, but he doesn’t have time to babysit. The two people he loves most in this world are stuck up in Heaven with a bunch of petty angels and their insane leader. And nobody would hesitate in killing them.

But, of course, Sam gives in after an hour of her bickering and begging and lethal words that should hurt, but don’t.

“He didn’t answer my call, Sam,” Claire snaps, hands up in the air, blonde hair wild. “He _always_ answers. And if he doesn’t, he _always_ gets right back to me. And then, your _brother_ didn’t answer his phone and I knew something was wrong. And why the _hell_ did _you_ not answer when I called, huh? Wasn’t that hard Sam! I literally had to get one of the stupid geeks from Alex’s school to track down your location! And what did I find? _You_ , sitting here on your ass, your freaking phone _five feet away_. Oh, but no, apparently this nutjob is some archangel here to save the day. But, _oh look_ , he’s on his ass _TOO_! What happened to the search party, huh? Did you give up? Couldn’t find the right angel for the job?”

“That’s a little rude,” Gabriel comments from the back, slumping sadly.

“Hush it, you overgrown baby. I wanna know what the hell you’re doing here, sitting, not doing a damn thing!”

“Claire…” Sam rubs his temples and attempts to not pull a Dean and scream at a nineteen year old girl. “Please, stop blaming Gabriel. He’s been through a lot and he just needs to recharge for a second. As for me, I’m trying not to flip the fuck out, okay? So, just, sit and wait.”

“So I can go?” Claire asks, crossing her arms.

“Where?”

“Obviously with you dumbass. To Heaven.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

She nods as if she has won, which, Sam guesses she has.

He wishes he could stop guessing, but right now he’s out of ideas and options and anything that relates to thinking relevantly.

Claire sits quietly, which is surprising, and she actually hums a bit before she begins to bombard Gabriel with questions. But Sam is proud, because Gabriel doesn’t even blink an eye, simply exaggerating just like he always does and actually making Claire huff out a laugh once in a while.

Eventually, Gabriel stands and pops his back and makes a weird noise. “Alrighty roo, let’s get this fucker back online!”

While Gabriel works his magic, Claire bumps Sam with her bag. He sees the top of a furry stuffed animal’s head poking out from the corner and he smiles. “Sorry for being an ass. When I’m worried, it usually comes out in anger,” she grumbles.

“You’re not the only one around here. Dean has the worst case of anyone I’ve ever seen.”

“Tell me about it,” Claire groans in agreement. “I’m sure he won’t be too pleased that you’re lettin’ me come.”

“Probably not.”

They share a smile.

“Okay, I think it’s go time kiddies,” Gabriel calls.

The giant portrait of the dead person occupying the mausoleum is no longer bent wood and dusty glass glued to the stone wall. The edges glow brightly, even the fancy lady’s eyes, which is sort of disconcerting.

Gabriel presses his hand to the glass and closes his eyes, face concentrated.

Then, it swings open and they’re enveloped in white light.

He can’t help reaching for Gabriel, finding his wrist and holding on tightly, needing someone to anchor him to reality. Sam also wraps an arm around Claire’s back, just in case she passes out on the trip upward.

And suddenly, he’s thankful for this little team, no matter how abstract it seems to be.

Claire moves in closer and Sam hopes.

______________________________________

He has a vague memory, an imprint, a picture placed along with a million others, about this skinny man and his abilities.

Castiel is in the presence of a genius.

He takes Ash up on his offer, shaking his hand firmly, surprised to not find it clammy and concealing, but rather warm and rough.

Hunter hands. Chafed thumbs from hours of typing, researching.

“Bet you’re wonderin’ why I saved you, huh?” Ash says, a wobbly smirk on his face, eyes serious.

“Possibly,” Castiel answers, trying to smile.

Ash scratches behind his ear, face contorting. “Well, I think that’d be better answered by my superiors.”

“Superiors?”

“You’ll see.” Ash grins before turning, waving a hand forward. “Onward, mi amigo. Don’t wanna get shanked by a couple of those winged dicks, now do we?”

Castiel continues following the man, a little more secure in his current position.

Suddenly, a shed looms ahead, disheveled and tilted to the right. A sigil is painted on the door, which is hanging off a single hinge, and Castiel feels like he needs a few answers before venturing inside. “What is that for?” He asks, pointing.

“Ah, yes.” Ash pulls something out of his pocket and suddenly, a hand pointer is magically elongating. He slaps it against the wood, a little rubber hand pointing at the sigil with its middle finger.

How crude.

Dean would think it was hilarious though.

“This beautiful artwork, done by your very own host, is the easiest way to get into each Heaven.” Ash raises an eyebrow and laughs haughtily. “Your look-a-like is pretty smart, but he’s skipping through this place the hard way. Paint this baby on any door, think of your destination and voilà, you’re there.”

Castiel nods in amazement, hoping that he will be able to pass this information on to Jimmy the next time he sees him.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Ash grins. “Come on. Got some people in here who wanna see you.”

He pushes open the door, letting Castiel lead the way.

It’s dark for a mere second and then suddenly he is in a dim, rich light. A happy shriek sounds from in front of him and as his eyes adjust from the low-lit forest, a voice says, “Castiel? Oh shit, is that really you Cas!?”

“Johanna Beth, watch your language!”

Before he can answer, skinny arms envelope his neck. Castiel pulls back with a gasp, eyes popping open.

Jo looks up at him, blonde curls bouncing as she grins. “Hey.”

“Hello Jo,” he says, smiling at her beautiful face, so familiar yet not. 

She hugs him tight again, a lovely cinnamon scent drifting over him as she does so.

“You are looking _really_ fine, Cas, I must say,” she says, pulling away with the wiggle of her eyebrow.

“He is a taken man, Johanna Beth!” Another voice calls sarcastically.

“Shut the hell up, Kevin, you know nothing,” Jo pouts. “And don’t call me that.”

Castiel is suddenly overwhelmed by those that have died in the line of fire, both because of him and the Winchesters. There’s Ellen, her crooked smile greeting him appreciatively. “I dare say you’ve grown up, boy,” she says, smoothing back a stray piece of his hair. “We’ve heard a lot of chatter on those damn soundwaves and it sounds like you’re a pretty big threat up in this part of the universe.”

“I guess I am in some ways,” he says humbly, blushing when Pamela Barnes comes swaying over, eyes gleaming up and down his body in a sort of lustful way.

“Well, I never got to really _see_ the monster who burned out my eyes, did I?” She says, amusement laced in her words. “I might even forgive you now.”

Castiel looks at her apologetically, but then Kevin is coming up, smiling up at him happily, as if Castiel hadn’t been cruel to the ex-prophet during his time on earth. He hugs him fast and strong, the way Dean used to before everything came out and quick hugs became something else. “I’m proud of you, man. Honestly, I thought both of you would never have the balls to do it, but you did! And we’re all rooting for you! I mean, we were before, but now that it’s _canon_ -”

“Kevin, dear, darling little Asian boy, let’s give the guy some space, huh?” Ash pipes up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and giving him a sarcastic smile.

“I hate when you call me that,” Kevin grumbles, rolling his eyes, knocking Ash’s arm away.

Castiel finally gets a look at where they are. It seems to be the Harvelle’s Roadhouse, if fake, planted memories serve him well. It’s practically glittering, the way most things in Heaven do, tabletops shining, wood smooth and clean, a few high-price laptops scattered about. The kitchen door swings open and out comes a grumpy looking Bobby, an empty glass in hand.

“Guess who’s heeeeeeere!” Jo singsongs, tapping Bobby on the back.

“Don’t tell me it’s one of those idgits-” Bobby stops grumbling and raises his eyebrows, settling the glass down. His eyes fixate on Cas, and he narrows them. “You _dead_ , boy?”

“Not exactly,” Castiel says, biting his lip.

Bobby walks over to him and examines him from head to toe before pulling him for a hug, patting him hard on the back. “Well thank God for that. Who knows what those damn Winchesters would do without ya.”

“Let’s get you a drink, Castiel,” Ellen says with a smile, leading him towards a big booth topped with tiny napkins and silverware. “I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

He feels his shoulders start to slump a little and he nods, the adrenaline running out a bit. Castiel feels hungry, tired, and like he needs a lot of alcohol and fast.

Kevin slides into the booth first, bringing his laptop with him, tapping away wildly. Castiel follows, grateful for the comfortable seat. Jo sits next to him, licking her lips nervously. “Cas… Tell us. Is it really off? The Mark?”

They all look at him, fearful, as h He smiles and touches her shoulder. “It’s gone, Jo. For good.”

Immediately, she bursts out in a huge smile, hugging Castiel again. “Good lord, I can’t even believe the hell you boys have been through since we’ve gone,” Ellen says softly, shaking her head in disbelief. She sets down a tray stacked with food, unbelievably amazing looking food, beers and one soda along with it. Castiel’s mouth waters.

“Okay, seriously? Ellen, why do I gotta have a coke?” Kevin whines, looking at his coke with a sad expression. “I’m practically a hundred now, in dead years.”

Ignoring him, Ellen passes out the food and drinks. “Honey, you okay with a burger?”

Castiel nods frantically. “God, yes.”

As they stuff their faces, Ellen asks the questions they all have, rubbing Bobby’s neck while he pretends to be annoyed by it. Castiel tells them the more gritty details of Gadreel and his time as a human, and the Mark of Cain, how Dean slowly disintegrated, how both him and Sam were burdened, feeling as if they could do nothing. And although the Mark is off, the people they hurt in the process will always be present in their minds. He looks over at Kevin sadly.

But Kevin shakes his head and smiles. “Don’t worry about it Cas. I wish Dean had told us what was up with Sam and Gadreel, but in the end it saved Sam’s life. Besides, it’s not bad up here. Free wifi, _everywhere_ I go, awesome people, practically anything I want... It’s sick! Even though I miss you guys a lot.”

Everyone nods, even Bobby, whose gruff composure is beginning to fade a bit as he relaxes against Ellen’s side.

“And you know what? It sounds horrible and selfish, but I can’t wait for you all to die,” Kevin continues sheepishly. “Like, with Ash and his technology, we’re able to keep up with most of what’s happening. Mostly just bits and pieces, but enough to keep us updated. Especially on you and Dean.”

Like clockwork, everyone starts fangirl/boy-ing in some way.

Maybe even Bobby, if Castiel is reading his face correctly.

“Seriously, you were both a couple of dumbasses,” Jo states, crossing her arms and smirking.

“Still are,” Bobby grumbles, but he gives Cas a small wink that he appreciates.

“And _oh my Gooood_ , Charlie Bradbury!?” Kevin continues, brightening up instantaneously. “She sounds freaking amazing and I cannot wait to meet her and show her my Heaven, cause holy crap, I have all sorts of gadgets that her and her girlfriend would die over!”

Castiel pauses, eyebrows scrunching together. “Wait, Charlie has a girlfriend?”

Kevin hisses and looks away. “Oops.”

“So that is what she has been hiding from us!” Castiel indulges, grinning around a few fries. “It seemed like she was happier than she has been…”

“Pity,” Pamela says sadly from the other side of the booth, sipping on her beer.

“Look, I know you idgits are havin’ fun catching up, but you do realize we have a big ass problem at hand, right?” Bobby inputs, raising his eyebrows.

Unfortunately, everyone gets serious again and Castiel nurses his beer silently as Ash begins talking, his worry returning.

“You’re safe here, for now,” he says, looking Castiel in the eyes, his own bright and wide. “But soon enough, they’re gonna realize where you’ve been holing up and honestly, I’m not ready to give up Ashland.”

Ellen elbows him, shaking her head.

“Hey, hey! Love this guy as much as you guys do, but really! They’re gonna destroy anything that crosses their path to get to you. That angel, Hannah, made it top priority not long ago.”

“He’s not wrong about that,” Kevin puts in, leaning forward and scooting his laptop over so everyone can see the screen. Wavelengths move back and forth across it and Castiel can hear the faint murmur of angel’s whispering, talking, arguing. “They’re gaining ground. They’ll eventually find the shack, and there is no way to get rid of the sigil without being detected.”

“Well that sucks balls,” Pamela says out loud.

“Tell me about it.” Kevin rubs his eyes. “From what we’ve heard, it sounds like some of the angels aren’t all that happy being Hannah’s slaves. There has been some talk about rebellion, hiding on earth instead of staying up in Heaven. Even some wanting to follow your example, Cas.”

Castiel sighs, hating that some of his siblings think it would be better to be hunted, to be human. He isn’t opposed to being mortal now, but he doesn’t want that for the others, no matter how horrible some of them have been to him.

They wouldn’t be able to handle it properly and end up going insane, much like the angels Hannah had led him to when they were friends.

“The only way to stop this is to kill Hannah,” Castiel says in the end, setting down his empty beer.

Heads nod, faces serene and sure of this thought.

“So how are you gonna get to her first?” Ellen asks, fingers running over Bobby’s leathery hands. The older man smiles to himself. “She must know that your plan includes running a blade through her chest, right?”

“I thought I would be able to get past the others without detection, but most of them are loyal,” Castiel explains. “And she would have done a thorough check to make sure the ones close to her are the most faithful.”

“You need backup than,” Jo says, fist closing on the tabletop.

“No, I will not put you in that positon,” Castiel argues, shaking his head. “If we do not make it, you will most likely be punished for assisting me.”

“We’re already dead, Cas!” Kevin says, throwing his hands up. “What’s the worst they can do?”

“They would probably prevent _this_ ,” Ash says, gesturing towards the whole group, “from happening. We’d never get to see each other again.”

“That’d be… Horrible,” Jo says, frowning.

“Yes. That’s why I would rather you not come,” Castiel explains softly, holding up his hands. “You all mean a lot to me and the Winchesters. I will not have you sacrifice yourselves again.”

There’s silence for a moment. Bobby narrows his eyes.

“Boy, you better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking,” he says, voice low.

“What? What is he thinking?” Kevin asks, looking at Castiel suspiciously.

Castiel closes his eyes and sighs, in utter defeat. “It would be better for me to just turn myself in.”

Jo punches Castiel in the arm, hard. He grimaces. “Don’t be stupid! Seriously, if you’re going to do one thing right, don’t-!”

“Jo…” Ellen gives her a hard look and Jo reluctantly sits back. “Cas, we aren’t gonna to let you give up. Even if that means following you and keeping you from doing this.”

“What would Dean think?” Kevin asks quietly, touching Castiel’s hand where it rests on the table. “You’d break his heart, Cas. And Sam’s. And Charlie’s, and _ours_. Yeah, you’d probably be up here in wonderland, but come on! Down there you get to live the real experience!”

“Yeah, you can actually get married,” Jo pipes up, smiling. “Go from place to place without having to make sigils, without having to take ten thousand freaking years to explain to people who you are and where you came from and what the hell you’re doing. All of that without having to worry about getting caught by these dickheads.”

Ash slams his beer down. “Exactly. Look, I love it up here. And some love it because their lives on earth were kind of sucky. But you have a chance, man. You get to have something most of us only wish for, even up _here_ , in fucking paradise, man!”

“Don’t let it slip by just because some of those assholes don’t understand what it means to fall in love,” Pamela says firmly, eyes trained on Cas’ face.

Castiel sucks in a deep breath, shaking slightly.

“Let us help you in some way. Please, Cas,” Jo says, gripping his hands between her petite ones. “We’re smart. We know things that they don’t know we know. There are even some people scattered around this whole place who would be willing to help you get there.”

“And you know, Dean’s here. Looking for you, right now,” Kevin includes, examining his laptop.

Castiel’s ears perk up and his heart begins to beat significantly faster. “Dean is _here_!?”

Everyone turns to Kevin who blushes ferociously, looking very ashamed of himself. “Uh… Did I, uh, did I not pass along that information earlier?”

“ _KEVIN_.”

They scoot out of the booth faster than Kevin can say sorry and they pile around Ash’s computer, watching as his fingers fly across the keyboard, eyes straining.

“Oh fuck, he really is here,” Ash whispers, tapping and tapping, tucking an earbud deep into his ear and listening.

Jo squeezes Cas’ arm, smiling up at him. “Looks like you couldn’t get rid of him for long, could ya?”

And, Castiel can’t help grinning. He feels something swirling in his stomach, something warm and bright moving through him and reminding him what happiness feels like. What that giddy, dork-in-love feeling is.

Dean Winchester is coming to save him, coming to _get_ him and take him home, even if that means that home is a car with four doors and cassette tapes and a giant, goofy, brilliant man in the passenger seat.

Because…

Dean loves him.

And with all certainty, all Castiel can think of at the moment is how much he loves Dean too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens in the next installment of _Mr. Winchester_ !


	9. To keep you in my sights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebees-
> 
> I apologize _profusely_ for sucking at my second job.
> 
> I should have updated ages ago and i hate that my anxiety and everyday life kept me from the wonderful, gay universe that keeps me sane.
> 
> But, even if this chapter sucks to all holy hell, I'm proud of myself and right now that's all that matters.
> 
> I have updated, guys!!!
> 
> :)
> 
> So, please enjoy.
> 
> It will get better!!

“Okay, _please_ tell me you know where we’re going.”

“I got this, little girl. Don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

“Guys, if I hear you arguing one more time I’m leaving you both here.”

Claire crosses her arms and glares at Gabriel while he sticks out his tongue mockingly. Putting up a mental wall in front of the two overgrown babies and their bickering, Sam focuses on the path ahead. It’s dark forest on either side of them, a plain dirt path weaving them through the towering trees and his worries pile up higher and higher every step.

His trust in Gabriel isn’t weak, but even archangels make mistakes sometimes.

“Uh, Gabriel, I have to ask. Where are we?” He finally says, voice dipping into something that sounds anxious.

Gabriel smiles at him, though, linking his arm through Sam’s. “Promise we’re almost there.”

“And where is there?”

“Uh… Well. I’m sort of just kinda going with the flow.”

With a frown, Sam looks down at the archangel suspiciously. “And… What does that mean?”

“I put a tracking thing on Dean before he left so I’m pretty much just following that, Sasquath,” Gabriel says quickly, giving him a thumbs up. “No worries.”

Claire huffs, smiling sarcastically. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure there’s nothing to worry about.”

“See? Blondie one over here agrees!” Gabriel’s lips slide into an easygoing smile and he bumps his hip against Sam’s gently.

Sam sighs and tries not to let his own eyes confuse the path in front of him.

 

______________________________________

 

It’s strange, seeing just how willing everyone is with getting themselves possibly kicked out of Heaven.

They are living a life of luxury, having everything they want, and they are participating in a sacrifice that could end in catastrophe, just for Castiel’s sake.

He sits there, smiling and trying to act okay, when really he is panicking on the inside.

He wants to cry and thank them all and make them stop, because he doesn’t want to hurt anyone else and especially not the people who have already died. People who have already made it to a forever built of peace and comfort and happiness.

Castiel doesn’t deserve any of this.

“You’re worrying, aren’t you boy?”

He looks over to his right, into the strong eyes of Ellen Harvelle. Hands on her hips and brow furrowed, she means business, and it’s almost comforting to know that this paradise hasn’t changed them into complete strangers.

Sipping at the foamy beer set in front of him, Castiel gives her a shy look. “Is it obvious?”

“Not to those gung-ho folks,” she says, smiling slightly as she glances over to where Jo is adjusting the chainmail spread over Kevin’s chest, laughing at some joke he makes in a sly, amusing whisper. “But I can sense it all the way from the bar, angel.”

Castiel looks over at her sadly. “I never wanted to put you all in this situation. This sacrifice is not some mediocre fight-”

“You don’t think we know that?” Ellen asks, looking at him with fire in her eyes. She slides into the barstool across from him, patting his hand in a motherly way that he can’t help being comforted by. “Look, honey, as much as you deny it, we all love you. We’ve been keeping an eye on all you boys since we got up here and I feel like I know you as well as I know most of the people we’ve teamed up with up here.”

Ellen laughs a bit and looks over at Kevin and Jo again, who are standing closer than _friends_ normally are. “Like, how well do you think I know that boy over there, huh? I’ve been having to keep a close eye on those two for ages!”

Smiling, Castiel shrugs. “I guess there are some slight questions when regarding a former prophet of the Lord…”

Ellen nods and slaps the table lightly, catching his eye again. “I don’t know Kevin all that well to be honest. But I’d still give everything I have to keep him safe. Just like we all are willing to help you, Cas. So stop your worrying and get over yourself. We all love the hell out of you, more than you know.”

Now Castiel definitely feels like he’s going to cry.

But he wills the tears away and embraces the fact that there are actually people in this universe who _love_ him.

Granted, the majority of that group are _dead_ , but still.

It’s more than he has ever had, more than he has ever felt in his lifetime, that he ever will.

“Thank you,” he whispers, standing and hugging Ellen tightly.

She makes a soft noise of surprise before relaxing and patting him on the back. “Of course, sweetie.” She pulls away and suddenly she’s back into dictator mode. “Now, I expect you to sit back and stop all that worry and cheer us on, alright?”

Castiel sighs but nods.

“Hey, Cas, wanna helmet?” Kevin calls, holding up a very ugly gray helmet that even Castiel wouldn’t be caught dead wearing. “You probably want to cover up that mess of a hairdo you got.”

Rolling his eyes, Castiel waves him off politely, but with a hint of sarcasm.

The young man giggles and Jo rolls her eyes, slinging an arm around his neck and rubbing the side of his head, hard, with her knuckles.

All of the armor is supplied by Pamela’s somewhat war-zone-like Heaven. Some of them are wearing pieces for fun, but Castiel had always been more comfortable with just his vessel’s- or rather _his_ \- clothes and a weapon. The metal was confining and it usually didn’t do him any favors, especially in the middle of a heavy fight.

Pamela at least hands him a shining angel blade, freshly sharpened and practically glimmering an anthem of chaos and separation.

Staring down at it with an air of ambivalence, Castiel thinks about everything that could go wrong.

His proneness towards pessimism is probably not the best to have in this situation, but he doesn’t have Dean here to calm him down. He doesn’t have Sam here to encourage him or hundreds of voices in his head that don’t exactly embolden him, but are a strange comfort nonetheless.

_Were_ a comfort.

“Cas, honey, come over here,” Ellen says, waving him over. “We gotta discuss our game plan.”

Castiel looks down into the glass and the foamy contents sitting at the bottom. He swallows it in one gulp, squeezing his eyes shut and almost sending out a prayer to his long lost Father, asking for some sort of help.

Something.

As he turns towards the group, the floor suddenly _moves_ , just a bit, barely noticeable. But Castiel still has some sort of sense, the hairs on his arms sticking up in alert. Bobby notices it to, and everyone else looks around in confusion.

Castiel holds up his angel blade and whips around towards the door to see the symbol glowing ominously, the floor noticeably vibrating and Jo shrieks lightly when glasses begin to fall off the counter.

“Shit, not again!” Ellen curses, grumbling and pulling out her gun, clicking a melted celestial bullet into the barrel, an impressive invention that Castiel wishes to ask her about later.

Kevin and Bobby come up next to him, faces set into ones worn on the battlefield and Castiel’s heart leaps in his throat.

Then the door bursts open, light streaming from it, and _just like that_ , just like a fucking gift sent from God himself-

 

Dean Winchester comes stumbling into the room.

 

____________________________________

 

 

“We have found them,” One angel greets as she steps into the throne room, her white pants perfectly straightened and her hair up in a tight bun, stretching ugly lines across her forehead. Her face is expressionless, eyes dead unlike her vessel’s former life, which was full of excitement and curiosity.

Like a robot.

Just the way Hannah likes them.

Orders from higher authority _must_ be obeyed. Not doing so should result in some sort of punishment and if they had their own free will none of it would be possible and her plan’s would fail.

Despite Castiel’s ambivalent view on these matters, the tenuous walls separating them for the moment are no match for her and the army she has acquired.

“Good,” she says, scratching at the neatly trimmed beard her new vessel employs. This whole issue of gender swapping hasn’t caused must change in the ranks, but it doesn’t help when the Winchesters use that as a tactic of probing and hurtful comments that are meant to sway her.

No, she is the same as she has been. Just with a little more reasoning placed upon her and emotions pushed aside.

_Castiel means nothing to you. Nothing._

That is her mantra now and the sickening smirk that slides upon her face makes Simiel, who is in the corner mourning the loss of his companion, flinch.

How he could _still_ support the fallen angel is beyond Hannah’s comprehension. Even after Amesha’s demise.

It’s dastardly.

Hannah will have to order him to a death sentence soon enough. She can’t afford to have weak players in a game of strength and wits.

She will not lose.

“Bring Castiel to me,” Hannah commands, standing. “Alive.”

“And the Winchester?” The angel asks, chin sticking up higher in the air.

Hannah stretches her neck, the joints popping in an unseemly manner that makes Simiel shiver.

A drop of his blood falls to the pristine marble below him and Hannah laughs, before sticking out her hand. Simiel almost looks surprised, as his head twists too far to the left and he falls to the floor.

As dead and cold as the stone he should have been.

“Kill him,” Hannah answers, as if she doesn’t care at all.

 

___________________________________

 

Castiel gasps, the blade slipping from his hand and clattering onto the wood paneling below.

Their eyes meet, and it’s like there is nothing else in the world that matters.

He has blood on his clothes, coating his knife, smidges of black on his cheeks. His shirt is ripped, and his breath is rapid, almost like he ran all the way here.

Castiel couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful.

They move at the same time and suddenly he’s back in strong arms, wrapped around Dean’s sweaty, dusky body, clinging to him for dear life. He sticks his face into the crook of Dean’s neck and lets out a whimper, arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders, his neck.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whispers fiercely, hands moving about his hips and back, pressing so closely to him it almost hurts.

And he’s happy to accept the pain.

“I love you,” he says, feeling Dean’s warm skin beneath his palm.

Pulling back, Castiel’s eyes flicker back and forth across Dean’s face quickly, drinking it in as deeply as he can, as the other man caresses his cheeks and kisses him firmly, the only anchor left for him to hang onto being Dean’s hips. It lasts only for a fleeting moment, unfortunately, but they’re both breathless by the time they part.

“God, I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Dean says, grinning at him, hand pushing long brown locks behind Castiel’s ears. He really does need a haircut. “Shit, I love you so much.”

“I’m so sorry,” Castiel says, shaking his head as the worry from earlier washes over him and sends a shiver down his spine. “Hannah… She gave me no choice. They would have killed you, and I couldn’t let that happen. I wouldn’t have- God, I can’t even _imagine_ -”

“Hey, hey, Cas, calm down.” Dean tilts his chin up and Castiel’s heart is pounding. “I understand, alright? Not the first time someone has used one of us against the other. But, you should have just told me.”

Castiel suddenly feels shameful.

How could he treat Dean like a child? Like he wasn’t capable of handling himself and helping Castiel solve this problem?

It’s almost idiotic when he thinks about it now.

He was making Dean’s decisions for him, and that was wrong.

“Please forgive me, Dean, I didn’t mean-”

Dean pulls him back into his chest, hugging him tighter than before. “Shut up. Just shut up. I love you, and even though you’re kind of stupid sometimes I still love you.”

He melts like butter and the sigh that escapes his lips leaves him feeling sated and safe.

“Dean?” Jo says from behind him and they break out of their reverie, aware of the others in the room.

Castiel blushes and Dean grins at him before letting himself be attacked by tight hugs and hellos from the group.

 

____________________________________

 

“This plan seems a little idiotic,” Castiel whispers to Dean, gripping his hand under the table.

“That’s what makes it brilliant,” Dean says, eyes sparkling as he stares at his friends and family with awe.

The reunion is even more incredible, Dean’s energy calming the whole room and leaving them with a spark of hope.

Bobby had hugged him, tight, looked at his arm with relief and then slapped him on the back with a firm nod. Ellen and Jo whispered passionate words, smiling up at him and telling him that he looks older, more mature.

Kevin intercedes afterwards, not letting the apology on the tip of Dean’s tongue leave his mouth. “It wasn’t your fault,” he said, squeezing Dean’s shoulder.

They hugged for a long time afterwards and Jo almost looked jealous, pulling Kevin close to her afterwards and relaxing against his side.

With a crooked grin, Ash shook his hand and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Both of you together…” Pamela said quietly, right next to Dean’s face while touching his nape. She smirks. “I wonder.”

He had swallowed, smiling awkwardly before sharing a look with Castiel, shaking his head.

Now they are sitting around an even _bigger_ table this time, discussing plans.

Castiel doesn’t stop touching Dean for one second, the fear of losing him again strong and unforgiving. These discussions are making his heart race, from the possible victory they could have and the nerves that come hand-in-hand with it.

“Do we all understand the plan?” Jo asks later with a tone of seriousness, once everyone has been told of their role in this battle.

With nods all around, they disperse.

“Hey, I need to talk to you about something,” Dean whispers, gesturing over to a more private part of the roadhouse.

Castiel nods and follows him to the shadows.

Grabbing his hands, Dean takes a deep breath. “I didn’t come here alone, Cas,” he whispers, voice full of worry now.

“What do you mean? Is Sam here too?”

“No, I… I came here with Amelia Novak.” Dean squeezes his eyes shut, rubbing at his forehead. “She came with me to look for Jimmy and I _told_ her not to come, but she did anyway-”

Castiel swallows. “Where is she?”

“They- they were chasing us and they knocked her unconscious and I had to leave her behind, Cas,” Dean rambles. “They took her.”

“Then we’ll save her, Dean,” Castiel says, brushing dirt from his eyebrow.

Dean shakes his head. “I keep failing everyone and I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Hey.” Castiel pushes him to sit gently onto a bar stool, fitting into the slot between his knees. “We will all be right beside you. And it’s not your fault. You alone couldn’t fight Hannah’s army of angels. Especially ones who have been programmed to not care at all.”

“I’m worried,” Dean whispers.

“And you don’t think I am?” Castiel cups his cheeks and presses their foreheads together. “All I’ve done this whole time is worry. About you, our friends, the world… Everything has been put at stake, suddenly, and I feel like I can’t get through it. But I know with you by my side we have an advantage.”

“And what’s that?”

Castiel smiles. “We’re pretty badass.”

“Ha,” Dean says, smiling up at him. “Guess it’s true…”

“Mmm hmm,” Cas hums, dragging his lips over Dean’s cheek. “And I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again.”

Dean sighs. “That’s fine with me,” he says with a grin.


End file.
